Day Dream
by Sakazaki-Rikou
Summary: bagaimana jadinya kalau kalian yang membaca fanfic ini adalah seorang murid pindahan dari luar negeri. kemudian berurusan dengan segelintir orang yang asing bagi kalian?/"Kau memang aktor yang hebat.. Rambut Seterika.."
1. Chapter I

Day Dream.

Fanfic ini bisa tercipta.. karena suatu alasan...

Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara dan DMC punya Capcom.

Rate : T

Daripada sakit sendiri.. mending sakit bareng-bareng.. Daripada nge-fly sendiri. Mending nge-fly bareng-bareng yuk!

* * *

><p>Sore ini.. perasaanku tidak enak. Kami sedang mengalami jam kosong dan tinggal menunggu bel pulang karena guru yang mengajar ada tugas ke luar kota.<p>

Angin memasuki kisi-kisi jendelaku. Menyapaku dan seolah bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan?

Aku sendiri bingung. Padahal dari tadi terpampang yougert strawberry kesukaanku. Tapi.. entah kenapa.. aku kehilangan selera makan.. aku seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang penting...

Aku melirik ke keluar jendela. Tampak seorang pria tinggi sedang dikerumuni dan diteriaki beberapa penggemarnya. Dia adalah Date Masamune. Seorang guru bahasa inggris yang cukup populer.

Dia punya kharisma, dan aku pun mengakuinya. Aku sendiri adalah seorang murid pindahan dari Indonesia ke Jepang karena orang tuaku terpaksa pindah demi pekerjaan.

Aku cukup famous.. selain karena murid asing. Aku jago membuat puisi bahasa inggris dan juga menulis sekaligus bercerita bahasa inggris. Anehnya, aku sangat jarang bertemu Date-sensei.

"Hei.. melamun saja.." kata Sakuya. Teman sebangkuku. Aku hanya melempar senyuman iseng dan terfokus pada yougert strawberryku.

"Ngomong-ngomong... kudengar guru bahasa inggris kita akan diganti dengan Masamune-sensei.."

Croott!

Aku terbatuk beberapa saat. Sementara Sakuya juga membantuku menghilangkan rasa tersedak dari tenggorokanku. Setelah agak baikan. Aku kembali mendengar omongannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat kaget?" tanya Sakuya. Aku hanya menggeleng. Lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi benar kalau... Tatsuga-sensei akan.. pindah..." gumamku. Aku menahan air mataku. Tatsuga-sensei, adalah guru yang paling dekat denganku.

Dia guru bahasa inggris yang sangat baik. Dia sabar, dia membuatku yang pendiam dan dingin menjadi lebih hangat dan terbuka. Rasanya sangat sulit kehilangan guru sebaik dia...

"Selamat sore anak-anak.." kata suara paruh baya. Suara itu.. Tatsuga-sensei!

"Tidak terasa kita mengalami setengah semester dengan cepat ya.." kata Tatsuga-sensei sambil mengambil tempatnya di depan kelas. Suasana hening. Aku pun terfokus pada Tatsuga-sensei. Meskipun dalam hati aku menjerit sekuat yang aku bisa karena tidak terima harus kehilangan guru yang seperti ayah keduaku itu.

"Tatsuga-sensei akan dipindah ke kota lain.. terimakasih karena sudah bersama sensei selama ini.. maaf jika sensei pernah memarahi kalian.. maaf kalau kalian mungkin merasa tidak suka dengan sensei.." kata Tatsuga-sensei.

Suasana masih hening. Sayup-sayup terdengar hisak tangis dari beberapa murid perempuan. Anak laki-laki mematung karena shock..

Sakuya memandang ke arahku. Memandangku yang menundukkan kepala. Tidak kuat melihat punggung sensei yang akan semakin kecil dari pandanganku.. lalu pergi meninggalkanku..

Sakuya mengusap punggungku. Berusaha memberikan efek tenang.. tapi itu tidak berarti. Itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

"Jangan berhenti belajar meski sensei tidak membimbingmu lagi.. kembangkan bakatmu... sensei yakin kau adalah murid yang hebat..." kata Tatsuga-sensei sambil ikut mengusap punggungku.

Semua tatapan tertuju ke arahku. Sementara aku tidak mempedulikannya. Meski ada beberapa anak yang mungkin merasa tidak adil. Mereka semua mengerti.. kalau aku dan sensei memang sangat dekat..

Seketika semua memori yang lalu teringat kembali. Saat aku pertama kali bertemu sensei.. saat aku mendapat tutor khusus dengan sensei.. saat sensei membelikanku dango.. saat sensei mendengar semua keluh kesahku karena merasa kesepian sampai menangis.. semuanya...

Air mataku akhirnya mengalir. Aku menangis dalam diam. Aku tidak mau menatap sensei.

"Dan itu.. adalah guru baru kalian..."

Decitan sepatu pelan memenuhi suasana ruang yang hening. Tampaklah seorang pria berambut coklat cukup panjang dengan eyepacth di mata kanannya.

"Date Masamune-sensei. Aku yakin kalian sudah mengenalnya. Karena dia sangat tampan dan terkenal.." kata Tatsuga-sensei dengan nada senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sementara Date-sensei tersenyum pahit. Dia melihat beberapa siswa yang memasuki tahap perasaan pancaroba (?)

Antara sakit kehilangan guru malaikat. Dan senang karena mendapat guru yang enak dilihat.

Tatsuga-sensei menjauh dariku dan menghampiri Date-sensei. Dia seperti membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Lalu Date-sensei mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya.. lain kali jika kalian melihat sensei.. sapalah sensei.. jangan lupakan sensei ya?" tanya Tatsuga-sensei.

Semuanya mengangguk dan mengatakan 'Iya'. Ada yang mengatakan selamat berjuang dan penyemangatan. Sementara aku masih diam. Aku tidak bisa lepas dari rasa sedih ini..

"Okay.. be strong students! Kalian masih bisa bertemu dengan Tatsuga-sensei lain kali.." kata Date Masamune-sensei.

Suara yang kuat dan dalam. Tapi sangat asing.. ya. Aku memang sangat jarang bertemu dengan Masamune-sensei.

Teman-temanku mulai mengajak Tatsuga-sensei untuk berfoto bersama. Sementara aku mulai mengangkat kepala dan berpangku tangan. Melihat mereka semua difoto oleh Masamune-sensei.. semuanya... tanpa aku...

"Kau tidak makan? Nanti kau sakit lo.." kata Ibu melihatku hanya memandang makanan saja.

"Iya bu..." kataku. Aku mulai menyantap makananku. Aku mengingat kembali kejadian sore tadi. Mereka semua berfoto tanpa aku. Apakah mereka melupakanku? Apakah mereka sudah lupa kalau diantara mereka.. akulah yang paling tersiksa? Sepertinya hanya aku yang 'benar-benar' sedih waktu itu.

_Kesedihan mendekatkan.. tapi kesenangan... membuat jarak..._

Itu fakta, dan aku mengalaminya. Berkali-kali, bahkan saat aku masih berada di Indonesia.. keberadaanku seolah ada dan tiada. Aku nyaris tidak dianggap. Bahkan Sakuya sekalipun kadang melupakanku...

Gerakan sendokku melambat memikirkan hal itu. Apalagi sekarang Tatsuga-sensei.. guru yang paling dekat denganku.. meninggalkanku. Apa lagi yang akan terjadi padaku?

_**TBC.**_

_**To Be Continue..**_

* * *

><p>Reader : tumben kok ceritanya ngenes gitu..<p>

Author : gua udah sering buat cerita ini...

Review jika ingin ini berlanjut~


	2. Chapter II

Day Dream.

Fanfic ini bisa tercipta.. yah. Karena saya kangen sama seseorang, dia teman lama saya yang mirip ama Date sifatnya.

Disclaimer : Saya enggak punya SenBasa. Mereka semua punya Capcom.

Rate : T

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : One of a Nice Day.<p>

Aku mengamati jendela kelasku, seperti kemarin. Aku masih belum bisa percaya kalau kemarin Tatsuga-sensei benar-benar pindah dari sekolahku. Meski sudah beberapa hari berlalu. Aku menghela nafas.

Aku menyadari kalau ternyata Nouhime-sensei sudah berada di kelasku. Aku langsung meraih laciku untuk mengeluarkan buku IPA yang sudah kusiapkan. Namun, tiba-tiba. Ada selebaran putih yang jatuh dari sana.

"Apa ini?" gumamku. Tampaknya seperti surat...

"Ayo semuanya! Buka halaman 26!" kata Nouhime-sensei memecah pemikiranku. Aku pun langsung meletakkan surat itu kembali di laci dan melaksanakan perintah Nouhime-sensei.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ternyata kami ditinggal Nouhime-sensei dan disuruh mengerjakan tugas yang lumayan banyak. Untungnya semua itu pilihan ganda..

"Hei.." panggil Sakuya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Tadi aku melihat ada surat di lacimu..." kata Sakuya. "Kudengar ada seorang yang tadi pagi kesini dan menanyakan dimana tempat kau biasanya duduk.." kata Sakuya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Buka saja! Aku ingin tahu siapa yang mengirimnya!" kata Sakuya. "Tapi ini privasi Sakuya..." kataku. "Ayolah..." kata Sakuya dengan wajah imutnya saat marah. Aku pun tertawa kecil.

"Tapi ini rahasia kita berdua.. mengerti.." kataku. Sakuya mengangguk. Aku pun membuka surat itu.

_Aku sudah lama memerhatikanmu.. kau tahu? Dan aku ingin sesuatu yang serius sekarang.._

_Kalau kau ingin tahu siapa aku. Nanti istirahat kedua temui aku di rooftop._

"..."

"Hanya ini?" gumamku.

"Kurang!" kata Sakuya kesal. Dia memang seorang maniak cerita romantis, dan aku adalah salah satu penulis di kelas itu.

Aku dan Sakuya bisa akrab karena aku tidak keberatan menuliskan cerita roman berdasarkan requestnya. Tentu saja menggunakan bahasa inggris...

"Menurutmu aku harus temui orang itu?" tanyaku.

"Harus! Kasihan dia, tapi.. aku tidak akan mengganggu saat-saat bersejarahmu. Setelah selesai nanti ceritakan padaku!" kata Sakuya.

"Baiklah..." kataku sambil memasukkan surat itu ke tasku. Lalu mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang dimaksud Nouhime-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Istirahat Kedua.<strong>

Aku membuka pintu rooftop sambil membawa yougert strawberry-ku. "Permisi?" kataku lirih.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku menangkap figur seorang laki-laki tinggi yang menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. Tangannya terlipat, sepertinya dia menungguku cukup lama.

Aku terkejut.. dia adalah...

"Masamune-sensei?" tanyaku. Orang yang kupanggil menoleh. "Kenapa kau lama sekali? Sensei sampai pegal-pegal disini.." kata Masamune.

Entah kenapa, perasaanku tercampur antara heran dan bingung. Memangnya untuk apa sensei mengirim surat seperti itu padaku?

"Sepertinya aku membuatmu berharap terlalu banyak.." kata Masamune-sensei menarik senyuman sombong khasnya. Aku langsung kesal. Memangnya wajahku tadi terlihat kecewa?

"Memangnya kenapa sensei memanggilku seperti itu?" tanyaku. "Begini.." Masamune-sensei berjalan mendekat padaku.

"Aku memperhatikanmu setiap hari.. setiap ekspresimu.. setiap gerakanmu. Setiap gaya bicaramu.. dan aku menyadari satu hal..." Dia berhenti tepat di depanku. Kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kalau semakin hari.. kau semakin pendiam.. kau semakin suram. Seolah-olah segala semangatmu hilang begitu saja. Dan saat aku mencari tahu informasi dari guru lain. Kudengar semakin lama nilaimu semakin menurun.." Masamune-sensei menatapku tajam.

Sampai aku gugup dan ragu menatapnya. Aku mencuri pandang ke arah lain. Menghindari kontak mata dengan guru yang satu itu.

"Tataplah sensei saat sensei bicara padamu.." kata Masamune-sensei dengan nada perintah yang mengerikan.

Aku perlahan menatapnya, meski ketakutanku tidak mampu kusembunyikan. Masamune-sensei terdiam sejenak begitu aku menatapnya takut-takut.

"Sensei... membuatmu takut ya.." tanya Masamune-sensei pelan.

Aku terdiam.

"Sensei... memaksamu ya.." gumam Masamune-sensei..

"Maaf.." katanya.

Aku tersentak. "Sensei tidak perlu minta maaf!" kataku dengan cepat.

Masamune-sensei menatapku. "Aku tau... kau pasti sekarang sedang kacau... dan sensei membuatmu semakin takut lagi.." katanya dengan nada menyesal.

"Saya sudah bilang sensei tidak perlu minta maaf.. sensei tidak salah.." kataku.

"Sekali-kali perhatikanlah hatimu sendiri!" perintah Masamune-sensei. Aku terpaku.

"_Be yourself!_" Jika kau ingin marah.. marahlah! Jika kau ingin menangis.. menangislah! Jika kau ingin tersenyum.. tersenyumlah! Berhentilah memakai topeng! Semua orang juga tau kalau kau 'tidak baik-baik' saja! tegas Masamune-sensei.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyiksa hatimu sendiri.. kau tidak takut suatu hari nanti hatimu bermasalah?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

Aku masih mematung.

Itulah masalahnya.. aku terlalu memerhatikan hati orang lain. Sampai aku menyiksa diriku sendiri.. aku tidak pernah bebas mengekspresikan diriku sendiri.. itu menyiksaku.. sungguh...

Aku terkejut melihat ada sebuah tangan besar memegang kepalaku.

"_Don't worry... _jika kau ada di samping sensei berdua saja.. kau bebas melakukan apapun... _if this school is your jail.. i'll be your way to freedom.. _sensei tidak melarangmu.. tumpahkan saja semuanya kepada sensei.." kata Masamune-sensei. Aku langsung memerah..

Dia... tampan...

"Mengerti?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Nah.. itu baru murid sensei!" kata Masamune-sensei sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Teruslah tersenyum.. kau sangat cantik saat seperti itu.." lanjutnya. Aku sudah tahu kalau wajahku langsung merah khas kepiting rebus.

"Oh.. sudah bel... bagaimana kalau nanti pulang sekolah kau temui sensei sebentar? Kau bisa cerita apapun yang kau mau?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

"Baiklah sensei!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sampai di Kelas.<strong>

"Bagaimana!" tanya Sakuya antusias. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya, "Aku janji tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa!" kata Sakuya sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

"Iya.. iya.. tapi janji tetap janji ya.." kataku. Sakuya mengangguk.

Setelah mengkaitkan masing-masing kelingking. Aku pun mulai bicara.

"Dia Masamune-sensei.." kataku. "APAH! Masamune-sensei..." kata Sakuya dengan nada lirih yang ditekan.

"Dia suka pada muridnya sendiri!"

"Bukan itu!"

"Jadi?"

"Sepertinya.." aku memberi jeda pada perkataanku. Membuat Sakuya semakin penasaran.

"Sensei... Masamune-sensei sepertinya mendapat pesan dari Tatsuga-sensei.. tentang menjagaku.. yah. Kau tahu sendirikan? Hubunganku dengan Tatsuga-sensei?" tanyaku.

Sakuya mengangguk.

"Dia.. dia mungkin.. ingin membuat aku menatapnya seperti menatap Tatsuga-sensei.." kataku. Sakuya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau kecewa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak juga.." kata Sakuya. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Jika orangnya Masamune-sensei.. ceritanya akan lain lagi.." kata Sakuya tersenyum sendiri.

"Karena dia tampan?" tanyaku.

"Apa? Kau mengatainya tampan? Tidak salah?" tanya Sakuya memastikan kata-kataku.

"Aku tidak salah.. dia... dia memang tampan..." kataku. Memang sangat jarang aku mengatai seorang pria dengan kata 'tampan'.

Sakuya menyeringai ke arahku.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Tidak juga.." kata Sakuya. Aku masih heran dengan Sakuya.

"Ah! Hideyoshi-sensei sudah datang! Ayo kembali!"

_**To Be Continue..**_

* * *

><p>Maafkan saya reader-san! (nangis bombay). Saya kelamaan apdet. Saya enggak tahu kalau ternyata panpik ini ada banyak sillent readernya.<p>

Makasih buat **Rei Kuroshi** yawn! (ngelambai ala miss universe ke Rei). Makasih juga buat **Washi Pradella!**

MAKASIH SEMUAANYAAAAAAAA!


	3. Chapter III

Day Dream.

Fic ini.. khusus untuk seseorang. Dia adalah orang yang pergi, sehari setelah hari ulangtahunku. Dan tanggal 6 November.. adalah ulang tahunnya.. :').

Rate : T!

Disclaimer : saya enggak akan pernah punya Sengoku Basara, paling Cuma ide sama OC doank..

* * *

><p>Chapter : Deklarasi Perang<p>

"Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan foto ini?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum.

"Tentu saja.. aku suka sekali!"

Waktu itu aku tidak curiga.. sedikit pun. Aku tidak diberi tanda apapun.. kalau hadiah ini.. akan jadi hadiah pertama dan terakhirnya..

* * *

><p>"Apa?"<p>

Aku menatap wajahnya.

"Kau.. akan pindah... 2 hari yang akan datang?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk dengan perlahan. Tidak tega melakukannya.

"Tapi.. tapi kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang!" kataku sambil berdiri.

Aku menatapnya dalam diam, dia pun sama. Kami terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai matahari senja ikut melihat kami.

"Karena kau.. aku... aku.. aku tidak bisa cerita!" katanya. Dia pun berlari menjauh dariku.

"Hei!"

Jarak kami pun semakin jauh.. saat aku melihat bayangan punggungnya semakin kecil dari penglihatanku. Seolah-olah semua duniaku juga ikut bersamanya.. kehilangan warna seiring langkahnya yang semakin jauh. Dan takkan kembali lagi...

* * *

><p>Aku membuka mataku. Terdiam cukup lama, lalu melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding. Masih dengan piyama panjangku. Matahari belum nampak..<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Good morning student!" <em>kata Masamune-sensei sambil meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja.

"_Morning teacher!"_ jawab semua murid serempak. Masamune-sensei mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Dan saat terhenti ke arahku. Dia tersenyum, aku membalas senyumnya.

"Baiklah, hari ini.. akan jadi lebih baik dari hari kemarin, dan hari esok. Akan lebih baik dari hari ini.. _understand?"_ tanya Masamune-sensei.

"_Yes sir!"_

"Bagus!_ Keep that!"_ kata Masamune-sensei sambil mencuri pandang ke arahku. Tapi aku tidak memerhatikannya.

Selama Masamune-sensei mengajar.. mataku terpaku padanya. Tapi pikiranku melayang entah kemana.. meskipun pelajarannya bisa masuk ke otakku. Aku tidak mampu menghilangkan kabut yang menghalangiku.. terfokus pada Masamune-sensei.

Ya, rasanya aku seperti dihalangi oleh sesuatu. Sampai tidak mampu melihat Masamune-sensei secara utuh. Aku.. aku dibayangi... seseorang?

"Perhatikan pelajaran ya.." kata Masamune-sensei.

Aku langsung tersadar. Sekalipun Masamune-sensei mengatakannya pada seluruh murid. Tapi, rasanya. Dia seperti menyinggungku.

Perlahan-lahan, sensei menceramahi kami. Tapi, entah kenapa aku seperti merasa tersudut. Semua perkataan sensei seolah mengarah padaku.

Apa dia membicarakanku?

Tidak.. teman-temanku semua serius memperhatikan sensei. Pasti itu adalah kata moral yang umum. Sepertinya aku saja yang terlalu sensitif..

* * *

><p>"Hei.." panggil Sakuya. Aku langsung menoleh,<p>

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, tiba-tiba Sakuya menarik tanganku dan membawaku keluar kelas. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, tapi. Aku berusaha menyamakan langkahku dengannya agar tidak ada yang curiga dengan kami berdua.

Kami melangkah terus ke rooftop, lalu dia mengajakku duduk.

Tak lama kemudian.. air matanya menetes..

"Sakuya?"

"Hiks.." Sakuya langsung memelukku. Aku terdiam, dia pasti sedang sangat sedih.

"Kau masih ingat.. kalau aku menyukai Mitsunari?" tanya Sakuya. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku.. aku ditolak.." kata Sakuya. Aku terkejut.

"Dia bilang padaku kalau dia sama sekali tidak tertarik denganku.. dia tidak membutuhkan kekasih.." lanjut Sakuya.

Aku berpikir.

Mitsunari Ishida.. orang yang disukai Sakuya..

Dia memang dingin, bahkan menurutku sangat sinis. Aku sudah beberapa kali mengingatkan Sakuya tentangnya. Tapi, perasaan Sakuya amat tulus. Aku tidak bisa melarangnya.

"Kau boleh menangis.. tapi setelah itu jangan menangis lagi.. oke?" kataku sambil mengusap punggung Sakuya.

"Memang menyakitkan jika ditolak orang.. tapi yakinlah satu hal.. masih banyak orang yang lebih baik dari orang sinis rambut seterika itu..." kataku.

"Ya! Memang masih ada!" kata seseorang di belakang kami. Kami langsung terperanjat.

"Kau.. Ishida.." gumamku geram.

Ya, itu Mitsunari Ishida. Orang yang sudah membuat teman terbaikku.. Sakuya.. mengalami hal seperti ini... takkan kumaafkan..

"Dengar ya, aku sama sekali tidak punya ketertarikan dengan masalah percintaan. Makanya, lebih baik kau menuruti saran temanmu itu dan segera melupakanku. Mengerti?" tanya Mitsunari.

Sakuya membeku. Sementara aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku menasihati Sakuya untuk melupakanmu itu sesuatu yang wajar. Tapi kalau kau yang melakukannya maka dampaknya akan berbeda.. Rambut Sterika.." kataku.

"Asal bukan aku yang terkena itu bukan masalah.. apa kau akan mengadukan perlakuanku pada guru?" tanya Mitsunari memanas-manasi.

"Maaf.. aku tidak cukup kekanakan untuk itu.." kataku dengan seringai.

"Kau cukup sarkastis untuk seorang gadis. Wajahmu licik.." balas Mitsunari.

"Memang.. asal hatiku tidak licik.." kataku mengakuinya.

"Kita lihat saja.. gadis licik.."

"Rambut sterika.."

"Gadis licik.."

"Rambut sterika.."

"Gadis licik.."

Teng! Teng!

Seketika perang dingin antara aku dan Mitsunari berakhir. Kami memasang seringai di wajah masing-masing. Sementara seringaian Mitsunari lebih ke marah.

Aku menggandeng tangan Sakuya dan pergi dari sana. Mengajaknya ke toilet lalu membersihkan wajahnya. Agar tanda-tanda kalau dia menangis hilang.

"Terimakasih.."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya.." kataku pada Sakuya.

Kami lalu melangkah ke kelas dengan pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Saat pulang.<p>

Aku melangkah keluar kelas. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Masamune-sensei?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak fokus pada pelajaran.." kata Masamune. Aku terdiam lagi, suasana yang sama persis saat kali pertama aku menemuinya di rooftop.

"Ikut sensei..." kata Masamune-sensei sambil menarik tanganku.

"Tu-Tunggu.. sensei!"

_**To be continue.**_

Makasih buat semua review dan kesetiaan kalian! maaf enggak bisa bales review dan lama engga apdet. yang penting keep calm and keep love date masmun :v


	4. Chapter IV

Day Dream.

Kehehe.. fic hasil imajinasi gaje si Author rese ditularkan ke reader. Udah ah, bacot.

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya enggak punya Sengoku Basara! Yang saya punya modal imajinasi absurd dan ide cerita ngawur!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 : Salah paham everywhere~.<p>

"Anu.. Sensei!" aku berusaha menyamakan langkahku dengan pria jangkung itu.

Masamune-sensei melihatku sejenak dan mulai melangkah lebih tenang. Aku jadi tidak kerepotan.

"Kau harus mengikuti kelas tambahan khusus sensei pada hari rabu dan jumat." Kata Masamune-sensei.

"Tapi.. sensei.."

Aku langsung blushing. Masamune-sensei meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirku. Memberiku tanda agar diam.

"Lebih tenang?" tanya sensei. Aku mengangguk. Masamune-sensei kembali berjalan lagi, dia melepaskan tanganku. Aku pun mengikutinya.

Aku melihat punggungnya. Jika dilihat dari belakang, dia tampak begitu gagah dan berwibawa. Layaknya seorang pemimpin yang menanggung nyawa banyak orang. Tidak terlalu gagah, tapi juga tidak kurus..

Deg!

Bayangan itu lagi..

Kenapa..

Kenapa.. aku...

Apa yang menghalangiku menatap Masamune-sensei?

Siapa itu..

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah kelas. "Bergabunglah dengan yang lain.." kata Masamune-sensei menyuruhku masuk. Aku masuk ke kelas dan..

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

"KAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Jangan ribut!"

Kami langsung diam. Alasan kenapa aku berteriak adalah karena aku... melihat... disana... ada...

Mitsunari...

"Maaf sensei.." kataku dengan sopan sekaligus takut.

Sementara Mistunari hanya diam sambil mendecih.

"Oh.. jadi dia Sakuya yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu Mitsu?" tanya Ieyasu pada Mitsunari memecah keheningan.

"BUKAN BODOH!" Mitsunari nyaris melempar gunting ke arah Ieyasu. Tapi ditahan sama yang bersangkutan.

"Hei... ingat.. aku ini sahabatmu.." kata Ieyasu sambil nyengir kuda. Mitsunari hanya diam, lalu kembali duduk.

"Anu.. Masamune... sensei?" aku melihat ke belakang. Masamune-sensei sudah pergi.

"Loh? Apa ini?" aku menyadari kalau ternyata di depan kakiku sudah ada sebuah kertas. Berisi soal-soal berbahasa inggris..

_Do it!_

Tulisan itu berada ada di paling bawah, dan langsung membuatku menelan ludah.

"Se-sensei..." aku tertunduk lemas. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak sekali...

* * *

><p>Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Aku bingung ingin duduk dimana.<p>

"Duduk saja disampingku.." kata Ieyasu sambil menepuk meja disampingnya. Aku langsung melangkah kesana. Aku bersyukur, tidak duduk disamping Mitsunari. Dan aku sangat bersyukur aku tidak berdua saja dengan Mitsunari. Untung ada Ieyasu juga..

"Namaku Ieyasu Tokugawa.. jadi kau teman dari Sakuya Kanazawa?" tanya Ieyasu.

Aku mengangguk.

"Salam kenal.. namaku.. [Your Name]". Kataku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Gadis licik itu lebih cocok denganmu.. Ieyasu.." kata Mitsunari.

"Diam kau.. rambut seterika..." kataku.

"Gadis licik..."

"Rambut seterika!"

"Gadis licik!"

"Rambut seterika!"

"Sudah! Kalian berdua hentikan!" kata Ieyasu menengahi kami.

"Bagaimana kalau Masamune-sensei mengetahui hal ini!" lanjut Ieyasu.

"Ya! Aku memang mengetahuinya!"

Deg!

Kami langsung melihat sambil takut-takut ke ambang pintu. Masamune-sensei dengan tangan terlipat diselipi beberapa buku bersandar di pintu. Wajahnya sangar. Aku menelan ludah.

"Kau!" Masamune-sensei menunjukku. Aku langsung membeku.

"Setelah ini, jangan pulang dulu.." kata Masamune-sensei. Beliau berjalan ke meja yang ada di depan kami. Lalu menghentakkan buku-buku yang dibawanya ke atas meja dengan kasar.

Ieyasu mengkeret, Mitsunari mendecih sementara aku masih shock. Kenapa hanya aku saja, kenapa tidak dengan Mitsunari?

Apa yang.. salah dariku...

"Ayo semua lihat soal nomer 1!"

* * *

><p>"Bersiaplah menghadapi naga yang murka.. gadis licik.." kata Mitsunari ke arahku dengan senyum kemenangan. Senyuman yang membuatku ingin langsung menonjoknya keluar ruangan.<p>

Aku mendengus ke arah Mitsunari dan menatap Masamune-sensei dengan takut-takut. Matanya menancap padaku dengan wajah kesal. Aku membuang wajahku dan melihat Ieyasu.

Dia tersenyum padaku seperti ingin menyemangatiku. Aku mengangguk pada Ieyasu.

"Baiklah.. kalian berdua sudah boleh pulang.." kata Masamune-sensei. Mitsunari menyeringai ke arahku. Aku mendengus lagi.

Setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan dan tidak ada hawanya lagi. Aku mulai melihat Masamune-sensei. Masamune-sensei melihatku, tapi tatapannya lain. Tatapan yang membingungkan..

Bukan tatapan kesal, tapi juga tidak senang. "Kau.."

"Ya sensei.."

"Bagimu.. Mitsunari itu orang seperti apa?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

"Ishida?" tanyaku.

"Dia menyebalkan.." lanjutku.

"Menyebalkan?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

"Ya! Sangat sensei!" kataku.

"Jadi begitu.." gumam Masamune-sensei. Aku menatap sensei keheranan.

"Jadi kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan Mitsunari daripada memperhatikan pelajaran?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

"Ti-tentu saja tidak sensei!" jawabku cepat dan sedikit keras. Huh.. mana mungkin aku memikirkan Mitsunari..

"Lalu apa?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

"Apanya yang apa sensei?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Jangan berpikir aku tidak melihatmu. Meskipun kau menatapku, tapi pandanganmu tidak untukku. Tapi untuk orang lain.." kata Masamune-sensei.

"O-orang lain.." aku menyadari apa yang dimaksud sensei. Tapi aku tidak tahu, siapa sebenarnya yang menghalangiku menatap Masamune-sensei...

"Katakan.. dengan jujur.." kata Masamune-sensei sambil mendekat ke arahku. Aku langsung blushing tidak jelas.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan.." kata Masamune-sensei sambil menyentuh pipiku. Perasaanku semakin kacau.

Meski begitu, aku pun bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku memikirkan siapa...

Aku tidak.. aku tidak pernah tahu siapa bayangan yang selalu menghalangiku menatap sensei.. dia.. dia seperti...

"Entahlah sensei.." kataku dengan nada lemas.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian Masamune-sensei melepaskan tangannya dariku.

"Lain kali aku akan membuatmu benar-benar jujur padaku.." kata Masamune-sensei memasang senyuman di wajahnya. Aku langsung diam. Senyuman itu memiliki banyak arti, menyimpan ribuan makna. Yang tak mampu kusebutkan satu persatu. Entah kenapa, firasatku begitu buruk dengan ini.

TBC dengan enggak awesome-nya.

* * *

><p>Huwaaaa! Maafkan saya belakangan enggak bisa apdet reader-san! Saya sebuk sekaleeeeehhhhh!<p>

Oh ya, makasih buat **Rei Kuroshi **yang setia nunggu. En... **sofianputri** yah... jangan maksa saya lanjut. Mungkin saya benar-benar tidak akan melanjutkannya lagi~

Kehehe.. akhir kata.. keep calm en keep love dokuganryuu~..


	5. Chapter V

Day Dream

Akhir-akhir ini saya sakit reader-san _#cough_

Baiklah, untuk memuaskan hasrat pembaca, saya akan membuat berbagai macam konplik yang selama ini saya simpan sebagai barang berharga _#halah._

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya enggak mungkin punya SenBasa dan Bang Date. Mereka semua punya Capcom dan saya hanya memiliki ide cerita.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 : Undangan<p>

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku menjalani kehidupan normalku dengan orang-orang baru seperti Ieyasu dan Mitsunari. Tak lupa Masamune-sensei.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku bertengkar habis-habisan dengan si rambut seterika itu. Saling melempar hinaan, tatapan membunuh, bertukar kata 'cih'. Dan parade teriakan yang sanggup memekakkan telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Kabar ini jelas tersebar luas. Karena kami sama-sama terkenal. Si rambut seterika itu terkenal akan kekejamannya dan aku terkenal karena murid pindahan serta satu-satunya perempuan yang mampu mengimbangi Mitsunari.

Entah apakah orang lain akan menganggap kami 'akrab' atau bagaimana.

"Wah.. senangnya.." kata Sakuya. Aku menatapnya heran. "Kau sudah baikan?" tanyaku.

"Ya.. bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Sakuya sambil tersenyum. "Yokatta.." kataku. Suatu pikiran terbesit dalam benakku. Apa mungkin haruskah aku melupakan perang dingin(?)ku dengan si Rambut Seterika itu dan melupakannya? Meminta maaf dan memintanya melupakan semua masalah?

Tidak.. aku yakin. Masih ada masalah yang akan datang, entah itu akan menggaetku dengan si rambut seterika atau tidak. Tapi, ayolah!

Ini baru mulai, kami bahkan belum genap seminggu bertarung!

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakuya. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." kataku.

Sialan.. aku jadi memikirkan si Rambut seterika itu..

BRUUUUUUUUUKKKKK!

Aku menabrak seseorang yang sedang tergesa-gesa. Dia tepat menindihku diatas.

"Hei.. hati-hati kalau ja-AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHH! PERGI DARIKU!" aku pun langsung mendorong Mitsunari pergi.

"Cih! MEMANGNYA SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU BERSAMAMU!" balas Mitsunari.

"Rambut seterika.."

"Gadis licik.."

"Rambut seterika!"

"Gadis licik!"

"Yah.. mereka mulai lagi.." kata Ieyasu yang ternyata ada disitu.

"APA!"

Tak kusangka. Aku dan Mitsunari mengatakannya bersamaan.

"Wah.. kalian mulai kompak.. syukurlah.." kata Ieyasu dengan sedikit senyum. Aku _sweatdrop._

"Kau tidak membantu.." kataku.

"Eh.. benarkah?" tanya Ieyasu. Sementara Mitsunari hanya mengambil barang-barangnya yang berserakan dan pergi begitu saja. Dia bahkan menabrakku sedikit.

"Dasar! Kupikir sudah seharusnya kau memotong ponimu itu agar matamu berfungsi dengan baik!" kataku dengan kesal. Sementara Mitsunari mendecih agak keras.

"Hei! Mitsu! Tunggu aku!" Ieyasu menyusul temannya itu.

Beberapa siswa yang melihat pertengkaran kami langsung mempercepat langkah mereka masing-masing.

"Ehem.."

Deg!

Aku pun menoleh dengan hati-hati ke belakang. Kulihat ada 2 orang pria ber-eyepacth melihatku. Mereka adalah Motochika-sensei dan Masamune-sensei...

"Eh.. sensei.." kataku dengan nada senormal mungkin.

Sejenak aura mengerikan tercipta diantara kami. Entah kenapa aku merasa Masamune-sensei kesal melihatku dengan Mitsunari.. tapi aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya!

"Hahaha! Aku tidak pernah melihat Mitsunari marah sampai seperti itu sebelumnya!" kata Motochika-sensei tergelak memecah keheningan. Mungkin dia berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Sama seperti Masamune-sensei, Motochika-sensei yang merupakan guru olahraga juga populer karena kharisma dan body-nya BMW. Body Mengalahkan Wajah (Wah.. istilah jaman aku masih 5 tahun kepake broh!)

Masamune-sensei masih kesal.

"Kau cemburu pada muridmu Date?" tanya Motochika-sensei melihat wajah Masamune-sensei.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Masamune-sensei. Motochika-sensei menyeringai.

"Rupanya kau tidak pandai berbohong.." gumam Motochika-sensei.

"Apa?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

"Baiklah.. kita lihat saja.." kata Motochika-sensei. Dia lalu menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi secara paksa, persis seperti yang dilakukan Masamune-sensei padaku kemarin.

"Nah! Sensei ingin bicara 4 mata denganmu ya!" kata Motochika-sensei dengan nada sarkastis. Seolah menggoda Masamune-sensei.

"Tu-Tunggu! Sensei!" kataku.

Grep!

"Eh?"

Kami terdiam, tak kusangka Masamune-sensei mencengkram tangan Motochika-sensei yang menarik tanganku. Auranya mengerikan, aku bahkan menelan ludah dan gemetaran. Sepertinya ada seekor naga murka yang baru saja mampir kesini...

"Dia muridku.. guru mesum.." kata Masamune-sensei memindahkan tanganku dari tangan Motochika-sensei dan menggengam tanganku erat.

"Aku tidak akan mempercayakan muridku ini pada orang sepertimu.." kata Masamune-sensei dengan nada serius.

"Wah.. aku tak pernah melihatmu sampai seperti ini.." kata Motochika-sensei berusaha tersenyum pahit.

"Dan hanya aku yang boleh memperlakukan muridku seperti itu.." kata Masamune-sensei. Agaknya nadanya mengancam. Aku Cuma bisa terdiam melihat perang antar guru itu.

"Kau egois Masamune.." balas Motochika-sensei.

"Ya! Memang!" kata Masamune-sensei. Itu langsung membuatku terkejut dengan Motochika-sensei.

"Aku memang orang paling egois yang pernah aku ketahui.. aku tidak akan menyerahkan muridku ini pada orang sepertimu.. dia berbeda dari yang lain.." lanjut Masamune-sensei.

Deg!

Aku terkejut dengan beberapa kalimat terakhirnya.

"_Dia berbeda dari yang lain..."_

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi.." kata Masamune-sensei memecah lamunanku. Aku tersentak lagi lalu mengangguk. Kemudian pergi dari sana.

Sayup-sayup kudengar pertanyaan Motochika-sensei.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan dari gadis itu Date?"

* * *

><p>"Kau melamun?" tanya Sakuya.<p>

"Jadi aku sudah begini kau masih bertanya?" tanyaku. Aku sedang dalam posisi yang sangat jelas kalau aku melamun.

Dengan satu tangan kanan menopang dagu dan kaki menyilang di kursi. Serta mata yang tertancap kebawah dan sangat kosong.

"He... kukira kau sedang berpikir apa.." kata Sakuya.

"Entahlah..."

"Mitsunari?"

BRAK!

Seketika Sakuya langsung menyingkir dari kursi tempat dia duduk. Karena aku menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras.

"Kau sudah gila?" tanyaku.

"Aku masih waras..."

"LALU KENAPA KAU MENYANGKA AKU MEMIKIRKAN IBLIS UBANAN SEPERTI DIA!" tanyaku.

"Hati-hatilah nona.. kalau kau membencinya terlalu dalam. Suatu saat kau bisa mencintainya loh.." kata Sakuya menggodaku.

"Hentikan itu Sakuya.." kataku. Aku duduk lagi. Memang itu adalah logika. Orang yang membenci seseorang begitu dalam suatu saat bisa saja mencintainya.

Tapi itu tidak akan berlaku pada Mitsunari!

"Eh.. Hanbei-sensei.."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Tepat mengikuti arah pandangan mata Sakuya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan adikku ya?" tanya Hanbei-sensei dengan tersenyum.

"Anu.."

Aku tidak mau menjawab. Biar saja Sakuya menghadapi kakak musuh terbesarku..

"Kau.. kau gadis yang belakangan dekat dengan Mitsunari ya?" tanya Hanbei-sensei padaku yang sontak membuatku nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

"Sensei terlalu berlebihan!" bantahku cepat.

"Kau manis.." kata Hanbei-sensei.

Deg..

"Kau terlihat sama dengan adikku.." kata Hanbei-sensei.

"Se-sensei mengatakan hal yang tidak benar.." kataku sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Benar! Mitsu sangat imut di beberapa kesempatan! Kau harus mengetahuinya!" kata Hanbei-sensei dengan nada senyum.

Aku dan Sakuya sweatdrop jelas. Dengan wajah seperti itu, dia dikatai manis?. "Kalau tidak percaya.. nanti malam datanglah ke pesta para guru. Kalian jadi tanggung jawabku.." kata Hanbei-sensei sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada kami.

"Ini..." gumam Sakuya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam ya!" kata Hanbei-sensei berjalan keluar kelas.

_**Tbc dengan tanda tanya..**_


	6. Chapter VI

Day Dream

Imajinasi Author yang belakangan lagi sakit... #hatchi!

Harus pintar-pintar nyuri kesempatan buat meneruskan cerita ini.

Rate : T

Disclaimer : SenBasa dan Date punya Capcom. Saya enggak akan punya mereka kecuali Allah menghendaki.

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

><p><strong>sebelum itu.. saya berterimakasih buat saran mbak ALAYCHILDERN dan dukungan SOFIANYPUTRI<strong>

Chapter 6 : Pesta para guru..

Aku berjalan menuju alamat yang tertulis di kertas undangan yang kuterima dari Hanbei-sensei. Aku tampil dengan gaun putih panjang semata kaki. Dengan beberapa bunga biru menghiasinya, sepatu wedges putih mengkilap. Rambutku yang tergerai hitam panjang kuselipi jepit kupu-kupu putih. Aku membawa tas kecil, untuk jaga-jaga.

Kemudian aku berhenti sejenak, ada figur sosok gadis yang tidak asing bagiku.

"Sakuya?" tanyaku. Aku melihat sosok gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang jadi sahabatku selama ini.

Gadis itu menoleh.

"Hai! Wow... kau tampak luar biasa.." kata Sakuya memujiku.

"Kau tak kalah kawan.." kataku membalasnya. Sakuya tampil begitu feminin, gaun pastel pink selutut, bertemakan bunga sakura. Dengan sepatu high heels coklat pastel. Dia juga membawa tas kecil.

Malam minggu... apalagi 3 hari kedepan libur nasional. Memang bagus digunakan untuk berpesta. Kami pun berjalan bersama. Rumah Hanbei-sensei tinggal 200 meter lagi.

"Ho.. jadi ini rumah Hanbei-sensei.." kata Sakuya melihat rumah bertingkat yang cukup mewah itu. Rumahnya dicat putih dengan interior berkelas dan taman kecil di depan. Air mancur bertingkat menyambut kami, beserta beberapa tanaman berbunga putih kecil. Elegan sekali...

"Dan juga... si rambut seterika..." gumamku kesal. Aku akan bertemu musuhku lagi disini. Rambut Seterika.. oh tidak. Kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi..

Jangan-jangan aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi tak lama setelah sekarang. Oh tidak! Jika orang itu umurnya benar-benar panjang..

Sudahlah.. lupakan..

INI BUKAN TELENOPELA

Aku menoleh, Sakuya memerhatikanku.

"Ayolah.. lupakan masalahmu. Ini pesta.. bebas oke?" kata Sakuya sambil menarikku masuk. Sebelum itu, ada seorang penjaga di depan pintu. Penjaga itu awalnya tidak percaya kami diundang ke pesta.

Kami menunjukkan undangan yang diberikan Hanbei-sensei sebagai bukti. Lalu diperbolehkan masuk. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam rumah itu.

Ya Tuhan.. ini pesta yang sangat meriah! Aku tidak pernah melihat pesta seheboh ini..

Para guru pria mengenakan jas hitam. Sementara guru perempuan menggunakan gaun terbaik mereka. Bercengkrama layaknya anak SMA yang mengadakan pesta perpisahan. Gila...

Tapi.. kekagumanku... tidak bertahan lama...

"Kau..." aku terdiam melihat sosok tinggi dihadapanku. Sebenarnya dia hanya lewat..

Tapi entah kenapa..

Dia berhenti karena melihatku..

Yak... panjang umur.. orang itu benar-benar memiliki sembilan nyawa..

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mau bertengkar lagi. Jika kau sampai mengajakku bertengkar. Artinya kau merusak pesta kakakku.. dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.." kata Mitsunari dengan nada mengancam. Tapi tidak berefek bagiku

"Bukan!" kataku cepat. Dia.. benar-benar Mitsunari?

Jujur.. aku ingin tertawa. Dia ternyata juga memakai setelan jas hitam dan dasi hitam. Gaya formal kurasa kurang pas untuk orang seperti dia. Tapi.. Sakuya dimana ya? Aku ingin melihat ekspresi Sakuya melihat orang yang pernah disukainya itu berpenampilan seperti ini.

Sejenak aku mencari temanku itu. Tapi dia menghilang tanpa jejak.. gadis itu cepat sekali jalannya..

Sialan.. dia meninggalkanku dengan si rambut seterika ini..

HEI HEI! INI BUKAN TELENOPELA! BAHKAN AKU BERSUMPAH MELIHAT NYAMUK BERHENTI UNTUK MELIHAT REAKSI KAMI BERDUA!

"Kau datang bersama si Kanazawa itu?" tanya Mitsunari tanpa melihat ke arahku. "Lalu?" tanyaku tak kalah cuek.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah.. kita sepakat.. tidak ada pertengkaran lagi saat ini.. lakukan seperti tidak terjadi apapun.." kata Mitsunari. Aku mengangguk. Kami membuang muka dengan kompak.<p>

"Wah! Ternyata kau datang juga!" kata Hanbei-sensei dengan nada senyum. Aku terperanjat dengan Mitsunari. Tampak seorang pria berwajah flamboyan dengan rambut putih dengan tuxedo dan celana putih.

"Seperti yang kuduga.. kau manis sekali! Seperti adikku tersayang.." kata Hanbei-sensei sambil merangkul Mitsunari.

"Ni-Niisama bicara apa!" kata Mitsunari kesal. Dia berusaha melepas rangkulan kakaknya itu.

"Aku tidak sama dengan gadis seperti dia!" lanjut Mitsunari. Hanbei-sensei hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Sementara aku membisu bercampur sweatdrop.

"Nikmati pesta ini... mungkin kau mendapat sesuatu yang menarik.." kata Hanbei-sensei sambil berlalu. Entah kenapa..

Perkataan Hanbei-sensei terdengar seperti mantra..

Aku dan Mitsunari bertemu mata sejenak, lalu membuang pandangan masing-masing. Saling mencari kesibukan sendiri-sendiri.

Aku pun berjalan ke arah meja yang berisi minuman. Meskipun aku kurang yakin apakah minuman disana dicampuri oleh sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Yang membuatku berdosa jika aku meminumnya. Otherword : haram. Tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf.." kataku. Aku menengadah ke atas. I-ini...

Masamune-sensei...

"Ma-maaf sensei!" kataku. Masamune-sensei terdiam sejenak. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan setelan jas dengan kemeja putih di dalam. Dasi hitam dan celana hitam. Penampilannya begitu rapi.. entah kenapa aku bersemu merah melihat semua itu...

"Kau diundang?" tanya Masamune-sensei. Aku mengangguk.

"Bersama?"

"Sakuya Kanazawa.."

"Teman sebangkumu itu ya..." gumam Masamune-sensei. Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Kau cantik.."

_**Deg!**_

Wajahku semakin merah. Aku berusaha menetralisir kegugupanku. Tapi sensei seolah tidak peduli. Matanya melihat ke arah lain.

"Mau pergi bersama sensei ke halaman belakang?" tanya Masamune-sensei tanpa menoleh. Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Diam saja artinya iya.." kata Masamune-sensei.

Masamune-sensei menggengam tanganku dan menuntunku ketempat yang dia maksud. Selama perjalanan, perasaanku bercampur aduk tanpa kumengerti. Ada sedikit rasa senang, tapi ada juga rasa was-was.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Bahkan orang yang mengajakku sama sekali tidak menatapku. Apa maksud semua ini?

Kami tiba di halaman belakang yang sunyi. Masamune-sensei duduk di tangga, dan aku mengikutinya.

Suasana taman yang tenang dan anggun ini seperti menghayati dan menyadari keberadaan kami..

Ayolah! Sekali lagi..

INI BUKAN TELENOPELA!

Kami terdiam cukup lama, menunggu siapa yang akan memulai pembicaraan.

"Kurasa... hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya..." kata Masamune-sensei. Dia menghela nafas.

Aku mengangkat alisku. "Kau adalah murid yang paling dekat denganku selama ini.." kata Masamune-sensei.

_**Deg!**_

Aku.. dekat?

"Masamune-sensei?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu.." kata Masamune-sensei.

"Apa?"

Ayo... cepat katakan...

Masamune-sensei...

"Apa aku.. bisa membahagiakan hati wanita?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

Aku terdiam.. apa jangan-jangan..

"Sensei.. sensei bisa melakukannya... asal sensei tulus dan jujur.. apa adanya.. sensei harus bisa memahami hati wanita.." kataku.

"Tapi aku tak pernah bisa memahamimu.." kata Masamune-sensei.

_**Deg!**_

"Tulus dan jujur.. aku melakukan semua yang kubisa padamu.. tapi kenapa? kenapa kau tidak pernah jujur padaku?" tanya Masamune-sensei sambil menghela nafas. Lalu menoleh padaku.

"Katakan padaku..." kata Masamune-sensei.

Perasaanku semakin tak terkendali. Aku bahkan tidak kuat menahan 3 detik dalam kontak mata dengannya.

"Kau menyukai siapa?" tanya Masamune-sensei akhirnya.

Aku.. menyukai.. siapa?

"Sensei?"

"Aku tidak mau mengulanginya.." kata Masamune-sensei tegas.

Memangnya..

Aku menyukai siapa?

"Aku..."

"Aku tidak menyukai pria manapun sensei..." kataku lirih. Ya, itulah jawabanku yang apa adanya.

Mata Masamune-sensei membesar. Wajahnya terkejut, sepertinya jawabanku adalah tamparan keras baginya.

Kau tahu? Kebenaran selalu menyakitkan..

Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau tafsiranku dari wajah Masamune-sensei benar..

"Memangnya.. apa yang sebenarnya Masamune-sensei inginkan?" tanyaku mulai berani.

"Kenapa sensei begitu ingin mengetahui masalahku? Apa yang kau inginkan Masamune-sensei.." kataku sambil berdiri.

Masamune-sensei terdiam. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Diam saja aku pergi.." kataku dengan nada kejam. Kemudian pergi dari sana.

_**Grep!**_

Aku tersentak. 2 tangan besar melingkari pinggangku. Kemudian hembusan nafas hangat terasa di leher bagian belakangku.

"Apa yang sensei lakukan!" kataku. Masamune-sensei memelukku dari belakang?

"Karena aku belum selesai bicara!" kata Masamune-sensei tepat di telingaku.

"Jangan harap sensei bisa membahagiakan wanita jika egois seperti itu!" kataku sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku.

"_**Sensei adalah pria yang paling egois!"**_

Selesai kalimat itu terucap. Aku berlari darinya, rasanya aku seperti Cinderella yang ceritanya dibalik 180 derajat.

Masamune-sensei tidak mengejarku..

Hatiku sakit..

Harapanku terbuang sia-sia...

**TBC dengan... dengan.. ****dengan-apa-aja-boleh-deh ****-_-**


	7. Chapter VII

Day Dream.

Wah, cerita makin memanas? Ya kan readers?

Tapi... saya masih sakit.. #hatchi!

Rate : T

Disclaimer : SenBasa bukan milik saya. Date punya Tuhan dan Jepang. Saya Cuma punya ide cerita.

Silahkan **menikmati** cerita!

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan Repiew!<strong>

**KuroIchi :**

**Wah.. maaf.. saya enggak bisa buat Day Dream jadi cerita panjang.. biar greget.. :v.. (dihajar)**

**Dissa CHA-lovers :**

**gitu-gitu dia tetep Masamune-kun.. :v... makasih buat repiew!**

**de-aruka :**

**haha.. kesian lo entar si rambut seterika itu kakak selingkuhin... makasih buat repiew!**

**Tsukuro Reiko :**

**sekedar ngomongin. 'Shi' jika ditulis dalam kanji yang berbeda artinya adalah kaisar. bukan kematian... kalo nggak percaya silahkan cari arti nama Akashinya KnB**

**sofianyputri :**

**wah.. ente lagi... maaf ya lama kagak apdet.. tapi makasih buat dukung aku terus!**

**MAKASIH MINNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 : Rumit.<p>

Dengan perasaan hancur berantakan, tak bisa kumengerti. Kacau balau, aku menjauh dari Masamune-sensei.

Sial...

Sebenarnya siapa yang salah disini?

Siapa yang bodoh disini?

SIAPA YANG TERTIMPA SIAL DISINI!

Ah.. lupakan..

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan perasaanku. Aku mulai berjalan dengan tenang. Aku berusaha mengatur mimik wajahku sewajar mungkin. Sesaat aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat apakah Masamune-sensei mengejarku atau tidak..

Tidak..

Jawabannya tidak..

Entah kenapa rasanya sakit disini.. aku memegang dadaku. Lalu menghela nafas sepanjang dan sebanyak mungkin. Aku dulu anak cengeng...

Tapi semenjak pindah ke Jepang..

Rasanya aku tidak pernah menangis..

Tapi sekarang aku mulai merasa kalau aku adalah anak cengeng waktu itu. anak cengeng yang suka ditindas anak lain.

Argh... lupakan..

Itu akan semakin menghancurkan moodku. Aku melihat ke depan, meluruskan pandangan.

Ck...

Dia lagi..

"Apa?" tanyaku. Mitsunari melihatku.

"Kita sudah sepakat tidak akan bertengkarkan?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Kita tidak akan bertengkar jika kau masih mempedulikanku!" kataku sambil berlalu.

**Grep!**

Apa..

Tunggu...

Ini sungguh-sungguh kan?

Mitsunari menarik tanganku?

Tak kusangka Mitsunari justru menarikku bersamanya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" kataku.

Mitsunari berhenti. Menatapku tajam sekali, aku langsung terdiam. Aku tidak pernah melihat Mitsunari menatapku sampai seperti itu. apa dia marah sungguhan padaku.

Setelah memastikan aku bisu sementara. Dia kembali menarik tanganku dengan keras. Aku hanya bisa menurutinya. Tidak ada pemberontakkan. Semakin lama langkah kami semakin stabil. Kemudian seperti berjalan biasa. Seolah tidak terjadi apapun diantara kami.

Mitsunari menarikku ke sebuah ruangan yang agak jauh. Dia kemudian membuka pintu lalu menarikku ke dalam. Langsung menutup pintunya dan memegang bahuku dengan satu tangan. Mendorongku hingga punggungku membentur dinding.

Sama seperti saat aku bersama Masamune-sensei. Suasana kamar ini juga begitu menjiwai..

Aku sendiri nyaris tidak percaya ada ruangan seperti ini di rumah mewah itu..

Kamar dengan dinding wallpaper merah, interior hitam serta penerangan beberapa lilin dan juga lampu tidur..

Menambah suasana angker yang terasa seperti mendukung Mitsunari untuk membuatku bungkam karena takut.

Susah payah aku menatap mata Mitsunari. Sebagai ganti pertanyaan dari mulutku yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Tapi nyaliku langsung ciut, aku seperti anak kucing yang dipojokkan oleh anjing dewasa.

Jujur, aku tidak pernah takut pada Mitsunari. Setiap kali aku bertengkar dengannya. Aku tidak pernah merasa takut, tapi sekarang...

Aku takut...

Aku sangat takut...

Aku takut pada Mitsunari..

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak minta tolong.. tapi tidak bisa..

"Katakan padaku.." kata Mitsunari. Nada bicaranya terdengar begitu mengerikan..

"Apa yang Masamune-sensei lakukan padamu?" tanya Mitsunari.

Tunggu..

Apa?

"Bukan urusanmu.." kataku dengan nada normal, senormal mungkin yang bisa kubuat. Untuk menutupi rasa takutku pada Mitsunari. "Aku tidak suka kebohongan!"

**Deg!**

Semakin lama, nyaliku semakin kecil pada Mitsunari. Matanya menusukku tanpa kusadari. Aku kalah telak kali ini..

"Ishida.." kataku. Rasanya cukup aneh jika aku memanggilnya seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak berani memanggilnya dengan julukanku yang biasanya.

"Jawab aku.." balas Mitsunari.

"Kau boleh berbohong pada Masamune-sensei.. tapi tidak untukku. Kau selalu apa adanya dihadapanku. Dan sekarang pun, kau harus begitu." Kata Mitsunari.

Tunggu..

Kenapa dia tahu...

Aku berbohong pada Masamune-sensei..

Kenapa dia tahu semua itu?

Jangan-jangan...

"Jadi.. kau mendengarkan pembicaraanku?" tanyaku. Seketika aku langsung panik, Mitsunari melihat apa yang Masamune-sensei lakukan padaku?

"Bisa dibilang begitu.."

"Kau.." aku tercekat.

"Kau melihat apa yang Masamune-sensei.. lakukan padaku?" tanyaku. Mitsunari memalingkan wajahnya. Lalu menghela nafas.

Artinya iya..

Sungguh aneh..

Jika orangnya Mitsunari.. aku yakin.

Dia pasti tidak sengaja..

Tapi jika itu suatu kesengajaan..

Apa mau orang ini?

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini bukan kau! Ini bukanlah Ishida Mitsunari! Bukan... ini bukanlah si Rambut Seterika yang kukenal!" kataku sambil mendorongnya hingga tangannya terlepas dari bahuku. Mitsunari menatapku dengan tatapan aneh..

Aku tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku di balik rambutku yang tergerai panjang.

"Kenapa semua laki-laki begitu egois.." gumamku. Kenapa hari ini semua laki-laki yang kukenal begitu egois padaku. Apa salahku?

Mitsunari sendiri terdiam.

"Aku tidak egois.." kata Mitsunari.

"Kau egois Ishida.. seperti laki-laki manapun." balasku.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka.." kata Mitsunari.

"Aku atau kau yang egois?"

**Deg!**

Aku?

Egois?

Apa maksudmu Mitsunari?

Aku tidak menjawab apapun. Wajahku jelas menyatakan kebingungan mendalam..

"Apa maumu Mitsunari?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlihat sedih dihadapan kakakku. Kau tidak boleh memelihara wajah menderitamu. Jika sampai kau membuat kakakku sedih karena tahu pesta yang dibuatnya membuat orang lain menderita.." Mitsunari menarik daguku.

Lalu mendekatkan wajah penuh amarahnya padaku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu.." kata Mitsunari padaku. Sinar ketakutanku nampak lagi.

Mitsunari melepas daguku. Lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Aku masih terdiam.

"Ishida..."

Mitsunari berhenti. "Apa?" tanyanya padaku sambil menoleh. "Bukan apa-apa.." jawabku. Aku kaget, ternyata dia bisa mendengar bisikanku.

Mitsunari menatapku. Bukan tatapan kesal, bukan tatapan senang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Lalu pergi menjauh dariku.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu.. Ishida..." kataku. Sekarang aku bisa tenang dia tidak mendengar perkataanku.

Pesta ini masih meriah.. tapi sejauh mata memandang.. aku sama sekali tidak menemukan Masamune-sensei.. kira-kira kemana dia?

Kulihat Hanbei-sensei bercengkrama dengan beberapa guru dengan riang. Mitsunari ada di sampingnya. Dia hanya diam..

Seperti patung, tidak bergerak.

Mataku beralih pada sekelebat pink dengan rambut coklat. Sakuya..

"Kau kenapa!"

Tanya Sakuya panik begitu melihat wajahku yang kacau. Dia memegang pundakku, lalu menampakkan wajah cemasnya.

"Bukan apa-apa.." kataku. Aku menyingkirkan tangannya.

Aku menatapnya seperti ingin mengatakan 'apa-penampilanku-benar-benar-hancur?'.

"Lihat wajahmu di cermin.." kata Sakuya sambil menyodorkan cerminnya. Aku menatap cermin itu..

Ya ampun..

Sebenarnya tidak begitu buruk..

Tapi tetap saja.. penampilanku berubah..

Mengatakan dengan jelas kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau seperti gadis yang patah hati.. sama sepertiku yang ditolak Mitsunari.." kata Sakuya.

**Deg!**

"Patah hati?" tanyaku. "Tidak salah?" lanjutku.

"Entahlah... hanya tafsiran sekilasku saja..." kata Sakuya. Dia memberiku es krim. Aku hanya menatap hidangan penutup itu dengan hampa..

"Tenang.. tidak ada apapun disini.." kata Sakuya sambil menunjuk es krimnya. Aku memandangnya, lalu mengambil sendok kecil.

Aku memakan es krim itu. Sakuya menatapku intens, berharap ekspresi wajahku membaik. Tapi tetap saja.

"Terimakasih..." kataku. Sakuya menatapku cemas. "Jika kau punya masalah.. katakan saja.. aku siap mendengar apapun yang kau pendam..." kata Sakuya.

Aku menatapnya, aku ingin membicarakan semuanya. Soal Masamune-sensei, soal Mitsunari... soal.. satu lagi..

Tapi aku tidak begitu yakin tentang itu.

"Semua ini rumit..." gumamku.

**Deg!**

Tunggu...

Aku merasa ada yang memerhatikanku lekat-lekat.

Siapa itu?

Ketika mataku berkelililng untuk mencari siapa orang itu... hasilnya nihil...

**TBC dengan broken heart.. (Eah...).**


	8. Chapter VIII

Day Dream

Baiklah... kurasa sudah laaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaa sekali Author enggak apdet. Ada sedikit (baca : banyak) kendala yang terjadi.

Okeh.. lupakan

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara pasti milik Capcom. Kalau milik saya, dunia pasti sudah terlalu kampret.

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan review!<strong>

**De-aruka :**

**Ampun kakak! Ampuuuuuun! *sembah sujud*. Yang baca inikan yang jadi chara! Bukan saya yang jadi chara! **

**Tolong ampuni saya T-T...**

**KuroIchio :**

**Kalo pengen tau si Rambut Seterika itu senyum.. liat SenBasa season 3 adegan Ieyasu ama Mitsunari buat perjanjian.. emang senyum kagak 100 persen sih... nih udah lanjut. Makasih buat review!**

**Dissa-CHAlovers :**

**Jangan sampe kamu ngomong kayak gitu ketahuan ama de-aruka-san loh.. entar malem dibantai kagak tau aku..**

**Sofiany putri :**

**Wah.. maaf saya lemot apdet.. tapi lanjut kan?**

**MAKASSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH MINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAA!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 : Teman Ieyasu, Mitsunari dan Masamune-sensei..<p>

Hening..

Sepi.. sekali..

Entah sudah berapa lama kami diselimuti keheningan seperti ini. pesta para guru sudah berakhir seminggu yang lalu. Tapi, aku masih tidak bisa melupakan semua masalahku.

Di kelas khusus ini, Masamune-sensei tidak bisa masuk karena ada rapat mendadak guru. Jadilah dia meninggalkan tugas pada kami. Ieyasu tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah kami berdua. Memastikan apakah ada yang ingin mencairkan suasana. Bagi kami semua, Ieyasu adalah jembatan. Jika tidak ada dia. Aku dan Mitsunari tidak akan bisa diam. Tapi sekarang pengecualian..

Fungsi Ieyasu sepertinya berganti menjadi 'jembatan' yang sesungguhnya untuk menyambungkan komunikasi antara kami.

Aku mengerjakan soal itu sambil sedikit merenung. Memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi..

Masamune-sensei tidak banyak berubah. Dia masih seperti biasanya, enerjik dan kadang menyebalkan. Mitsunari semakin pendiam, kami jadi jarang berselisih. Bahkan ketika aku menabraknya di perpustakaan kemarin dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Padahal, sebelum insiden (?) pesta guru itu ada. Kami sering bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil. Bahkan karena sebuah pensil di ujung meja Ieyasu.

Masamune-sensei waktu itu sedang pergi karena mengambil buku. Ieyasu mencoba menenangkan kami. Sampai akhirnya dia terpaksa berteriak tanda diam.

Diakhiri dengan kata 'cih' dan datangnya Masamune-sensei. Kami bersikap seolah anak manis yang tidak pernah marah. Padahal kebalikannya..

"Hei..."

Suara Ieyasu kembali pada dirinya sendiri. Karena begitu hening sampai kepakan sayap nyamuk terdengar mengitari kami.

"Kalian sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Ieyasu. Dia memandang Mitsunari, meminta penjelasan. Tapi Mitsunari tidak menanggapinya sedikit pun.

Lalu dia menatapku, aku menatapnya sedikit. Lalu menghela nafas, ingin rasanya menjawab. Tapi tidak tau caranya, bahkan aku tidak tau apakah menjawab pertanyaan Ieyasu adalah tindakan yang benar atau salah.

Mungkin, Ieyasu sudah kehabisan harapan untuk mengajak Mitsunari bicara. Karena itu dia memutuskan mengobrol denganku. Itu yang kupikirkan..

"Kau dari Indonesia kan?" tanya Ieyasu.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kenal orang ini?" tanya Ieyasu.

Aku melihat selembar foto yang disodorkan Ieyasu. Seketika aku tercekat, mataku membesar. Aku sangat terkejut, tanpa kusadari.

Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini...

Dan entah kenapa aku sangat terkejut dibuatnya.

"Namanya Daniel.." kata Ieyasu.

"Da-darimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanyaku.

Aku dan Ieyasu mengamati foto itu bersama-sama. Seorang laki-laki dengan mata hitam, rambut hitam mengkilap dan postur tubuh tinggi. Mungkin dia setinggi Mitsunari..

"Dilihat dari wajahmu sepertinya kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ieyasu. Aku menatap Ieyasu dan menggeleng.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Ieyasu. Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi..."

"Aku sungguh tidak mengenalnya Ieyasu.." kataku memotong keragu-raguan Ieyasu dengan nada tegas. Membuatnya diam seketika.

"Mungkin aku pernah melihatnya atau ada orang yang mirip dia di negaraku.." kataku sambil meraut pensil.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan laki-laki itu?" tanyaku.

"Dia sepertinya mengenalmu..."

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan di koridor. Ingin pergi ke jendela tempat aku biasa menatap langit.<p>

Jendela di ujung koridor itu memiliki pemandangan yang sama dengan langit-langit di sekolahku dulu.. di Indonesia. Makanya aku senang kesana.

Angin berhembus kecil. Tirai bergerak-gerak mengikuti angin, menambah suasana tenang disini. Apalagi jika langit sedang mendung..

Eh...

Tunggu..

Itu namanya suasana galau..

Aku berhenti setelah sampai di jendela yang kumaksud. Lalu menopang tanganku di atas bingkainya. Aku menatap keluar..

"Kenapa gadis kecil itu bisa ada disini?"

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Mo-Motochika... sensei?" tanyaku. Pria ber-eyepacth itu nyengir kuda. "Hehe.. tidak baik sore-sore melamun disini.. apa kau tidak takut pulang malam?" tanya Motochika-sensei sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di jendela sampingku.

"Rumahku dekat sensei.." jawabku.

"Meskipun dekat.. kalau malam ceritanya lain lagi.." kata Motochika-sensei menjawab dengan santai. Seolah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Kau tahu.. banyak orang asing yang berkumpul di sekitar sini.. apalagi kalau hari sudah larut.. mereka bisa berkeliaran.." kata Motochika-sensei lagi.

Aku menatap keluar, seolah mencari siapa yang dimaksud guru jabrik itu. tentu saja hasilnya nihil..

"Motochika-sen-"

Eh..

Kemana dia?

Dia.. dia menghilang cepat sekali.. ja-jangan-jangan tadi itu hanya halusinasiku. Atau mungkin..

Argh!

Ayolah.. sekarang baru jam-

Jam empat sore!

Oh ya ampun..

"**Hei..."**

Aku menoleh ke belakang.

Mitsunari..

Aku langsung menepi. Kupikir karena aku menghalanginya.. tapi..

"Kau tidak menghalangiku.." kata Mitsunari.

"Eh?"

Sejenak suasana canggung tercipta.

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Hah?"

Aku semakin bingung..

Perkataan Mitsunari tadi sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya..

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

Tu-tunggu!

Apa dunia ini sudah terlalu kampret.. ba-bagaimana bisa seorang Mitsunari Ishida ingin mengantar orang yang paling dibencinya pulang..

Ayolah... sadar dong!

Apa ini mimpi siang hari?

Eh tidak..

Sore hari..

"Aku dengar dari Motochika-sensei banyak orang asing di sekitar sini.. jadi berbahaya.." kata Mitsunari.

Hoh..

Jadi Motochika-sensei benar-benar kesini.. syukurlah bukan apa-apa..

Tapi tetap saja aneh!

Aku menatap Mitsunari sebentar. Tatapan matanya tidak bisa ditebak.

"Rambut seterika.." panggilku sebentar.

Tunggu.. dia tidak bermaksud meminta maaf padaku kan?

**PLEK!**

Aku merasa ada sebuah tangan besar menghinggapi pundakku. Aku menelusuri tangan itu dan..

Sekarang..

Masamune-sensei?

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Masamune-sensei. Aku diam, mata Masamune-sensei menyebar dan menemukan sosok Mitsunari. Sepertinya dia harus meralat kata-katanya dengan 'kalian'.

"Ishida?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

"Ya? Sensei?" tanya Mitsunari balik.

Hening lagi..

Suasana beku seketika..

Mata Masamune-sensei menatap Mitsunari lalu beralih.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar pulang?" tanya Masamune-sensei sambil menatap ke arahku.

"Apa?", aku nyaris tak percaya.

"Tapi.. Ishida.."

"Dia laki-laki.. dia bisa pulang sendiri.." kata Masamune-sensei.

Aku melirik ke arah Mitsunari. "Sensei.." kata Mitsunari.

"Kenapa?" balas Masamune-sensei balik.

Mitsunari seperti ingin mengatakan aku-duluan.

Tapi rasanya itu mustahil...

Aku menatap dua laki-laki dihadapanku dengan bingung. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa..

Terjebak dengan dua orang yang mempermainkanku di pesta guru seminggu yang lalu.. tapi kenapa.. kenapa mereka bertatapan seolah akan berduel dengan senjata lengkap?

Oh.. Ya Tuhan..

Katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi..

**TBC dengan ngeselin banget ya? udah seru-seru di TBC..  
><strong>


	9. Chapter IX

Day Dream

Kemarin saya sendiri merasa agak aneh. Entah kenapa terpintas sebuah ide gila untuk chapter ini. pokoknya baca aja dah!

Rate : T!

Disclaimer : SenBasa punya Capcom. Jika punya saya, mereka pasti akan saya buat ngenes..

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

P.S : Dialog yang di bold disini adalah percakapan dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Bukan Bahasa Jepang. dengan kata lain.. Para karakter Jepang enggak bisa mudeng...

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan repiew!<strong>

**De-aruka : **

**haha.. masalah nyomblangiiiin...**

**Em...**

**Saya masih bingung.. *dicekek Masamune* *ditendang Mitsunari*. Emang sama de-arukaneesan dikira apa ya First P.O.V? chara saya apa saya sendiri.. okeh.. yang panting makasih buat repiew!**

**Kuroichio :**

**Daniel itu... hehe.. agak chapter depanan aja ya kamu tahunya.. biar greget.. *dibunuh MasaNari*.**

**Dissa-CHAlovers :**

**Udah saya lanjut nih.. maaf dikit ya.. makasih buat repiew!**

**Sofianyputri :**

**Udah apdet nih.. maaf ya saya lama apdetnya.. kecepatan 200m/jam kali ya. *DitamparShen*. Makasih buat masih ngedukung saya ****.**

** achan toujou:**

**Apakah kamu termasuk sillent reader yang akhirnya bersua? Atau baru baca? Maaf nih enggak bisa manjangin.. tapi yang penting.. okeh! makasih buat ngerepiew! Aku ngeplai sampe rumahnya Kurisu!**

**(Kris : turun lo dari atap rumah gue!)**

**Makasih buat repiew!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 : Perjalanan Mobil.<p>

"Sensei tidak perlu repot-repot.. tadi sensei baru saja menghadapi rapat untuk kegiatan sekolah tahunan 2 minggu lagi kan?"

Jangan sangka aku yang mengatakannya. Itu adalah Mitsunari..

"Tapi jika seorang anak laki-laki berjalan berdampingan dengan gadis yang sebaya dengannya itu akan lebih mencurigakan.. apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan orang tuanya katakan padamu.." kata Masamune-sensei.

Mata mereka mengunci satu sama lain.

"Kalau tidak salah ayahmu polisi yang dipindah tugaskan kan?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

Aku mengangguk.

Tapi cukup mengherankan. Kenapa bisa ayahku dipindah tugaskan ke lain negara. Padahal PNS saja tidak sampai segitunya.

"Sebaiknya pria dewasa yang mengantarnya.. atau kalau tidak kau dapat masalah sampai kantor polisi.." kata Masamune-sensei. Dia kemudian menyeringai sedikit.

Merangkum semua kemenangan atas Mitsunari.

Aku melihat Mitsunari. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia masih ingin melawan. Tapi tidak memiliki kuasa.

Masamune-sensei menatapku, aku ragu membalasnya.

Jujur saja, kalau aku bisa menjelaskan dengan bagus. Aku ingin mereka berdua sekaligus yang mengantarku. Sebenarnya aku bisa pulang sendiri.. meskipun banyak orang asing yang berkeliaran di malam hari.

Mau bagaimanapun juga, aku anak polisi. Tapi fisikku tidak pernah bagus, tidak seperti kedua kakak laki-lakiku. Kedua kakak laki-lakiku dibekali ilmu beladiri. Mereka diterapkan disiplin tinggi sejak kecil. Sementara aku..

Aku... aku anak cengeng yang sering ditindas.. aku sering sakit ketika kecil..

Aku yang tidak memiliki fisik bagus, dan merupakan anak perempuan satu-satunya. Ayah sangat khawatir padaku. Tapi dia juga tidak tega memberikan ilmu beladiri.

Akhirnya dia mengajariku menembak sejak kecil..

Ya..

Yang bisa kulakukan dengan bagus selain menulis adalah menembak..

Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah kemampuan itu akan berguna suatu hari nanti. Bahkan, beberapa bulan yang lalu.. aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Untuk tidak memegang senapan lagi..

**BLAARRR!**

"Ah.. hujan..."

Entah kenapa, hujan turun dengan brutal dan sangat deras. Seketika kami semua terdiam.

Aku tidak menyangka kalau hari ini akan hujan.

"_Shit_.. aku tidak bawa mobil.." kata Masamune-sensei. Sekilas aku menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

Aku menggeleng..

Aku sangat dijauhkan dari umpatan sejak kecil. Ayah tidak bosan-bosannya menceramahi kedua kakakku agar tetap tenang jika diprovokasi. Ayah adalah polisi yang dididik dengan ajaran pesantren sampai SMA.

Ayah tidak memiliki 'ayah' sejak kecil. Karena kakek meninggal sebelum ayah lahir. Ayah memiliki banyak sekali kakak perempuan. Jadi dia menjadi pemimpin keluarga.

Ayah adalah imam yang baik..

"Baiklah.. kurasa kita sudahi saja pertengkaran ini dan kalian semua masuk ke mobilku.."

Su..

Suara itu..

"Mo-Motochika-sensei!" tanyaku. Aku yakin dia hilang beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi kemana dia? Bagaimana dia menghilang sejauh dan secepat itu?

"Motochika.." gumam Masamune-sensei.

"Yah.. kurasa seorang putri tidak boleh dikawal hanya dengan satu pangeran saja.. bukankah dia benar-benar berharga? Bagaimana kalau kalian juga mengajak bajak laut ini dan juga pangeran kerajaan seberang?" tanya Motochika.

Motochika-sensei memang maniak bajak laut...

Tunggu..

Jadi kesimpulannya..

Aku adalah putri?

Masamune-sensei adalah pangeran?

Motochika-sensei sebagai bajak laut?

Dan Mitsunari adalah pangeran kerajaan seberang?

Ini gila..

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja Motochika.. aku tidak yakin kau punya mobil.." kata Masamune-sensei.

"Tentu saja aku memilikinya Date.. sudah tenang saja! Ayo kita berangkat!" kata Motochika-sensei sambil menarik tanganku.

"E-eh!" tanyaku.

Masamune-sensei menatapnya kesal dan cemas. Mitsunari Cuma bisa diam, diantara 3 laki-laki itu. Dia paling tidak punya kuasa.. aku membayangkan diriku jadi Mitsunari..

Pasti kesal sekali..

"Baiklah! Kita sampai!" kata Motochika-sensei. Sebuah mobil hitam dengan lambang bajak laut putih terpampang di sisi kanan.

Aku speechless melihatnya, begitu juga dengan Mitsunari dan Masamune-sensei.

"Silahkan tuan putri.." kata Motochika-sensei membukakan pintu depan.

"A-aku dibelakang saja.." kataku.

Motochika-sensei menatapku sejenak. Lalu dia berjalan ke arahku.

"Jika kau mau duduk di belakang.. kau harus memilih diantara 2 pangeran itu.. itu akan menambah masalahmu gadis kecil.." kata Motochika-sensei sambil berbisik.

Be-benar juga..

"Baiklah.." kataku. Aku masuk kesana.

"Siapa yang-"

"Biar aku yang menyetir!"

Seketika Masamune-sensei melotot horror. Itu membuatku dan Mitsunari menatapnya heran.

"Mo-motochika.. aku.. aku tidak yakin kau punya surat ijin mengemudi.." kata Masamune-sensei.

"Aku bukan 'tidak' memilikinya. Aku 'belum' memilikinya.." kata Motochika-sensei. "Pastikan kau ingat ada seorang teman kerja dan dua murid kita.." kata Masamune-sensei.

Baiklah, karena Motochika-sensei yang menyetir. Mitsunari dan Masamune-sensei duduk di bangku kedua. Mungkin..

Kalian mungkin mengira suasana akan hening dan kaku..

Tapi justru..

Sebaliknya...

* * *

><p><strong>NGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGGGGGGG!<strong>

"WOI! MOTTTTOOOO! PELAN-PELAN! KAU MENANGGUNG BANYAK NYAWAAA!"

"AKU BISA MELAKUKANNYA! TENANG SAJA!"

"OH YA TUHAN.. SELAMATKAN KAMI!"

Cara menyetir Motochika-sensei sama seperti Spongebob.. yah.. kau tahu maksudku kan?

Ini adalah saranku..

Kalau tidak mau mati muda...

Hindari Motochika-sensei sebagai sopir anda..

Berbelok ke kiri dengan brutal!

Berbelok ke kanan!

Hampir nyerempet trotoar!

Tunggu! Disana ada oranngg!

Mana hujan lagi..

"REEEM-NYA! REMNYA MOTOCHIKAAA!" kata Masamune-sensei histeris.

**CKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIEEEETTTT!**

**BRUKK!**

"Hah.. hah... hah.." kami semua terengah-engah.. rasanya seperti naik roler coaster mengerikan.

"Ah... sialan.. itu polisi.." kata Motochika-sensei.

**JLEGER!**

"Po.. Polisi?" tanya Mitsunari horror.

"Kita akan ditilang.." lanjutku..

**Tok tok..**

Dan benar saja.. ada yang mengetok kaca mobil pintu Motochika-sensei.

"Buka tidak?" tanya Motochika-sensei.

"Kita tidak bisa menghindar lagi..." sahut Masamune-sensei.

Dengan pasrah. Akhirnya Motochika-sensei menurunkan kaca mobil, tampaklah seorang polisi mengenakan jas hujan melihat ke dalam.

"Selamat sore tuan-tuan.. nama saya Raden Kuncoro Jamzuri Lesmana. Saya mau menanyakan siapa yang menyetir disini.."

Tunggu..

Apa?

Raden Kuncoro Jamzuri Lesmana?

"**Bapak?" **

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Loh... Ndok?"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Pak! Ini aku bapak! Pak!" <strong>kataku dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Bapak Raden Kuncoro Jamzuri Lesmana itu nama bapakku!

"_**Loh, Ndok? Piye polahmu kok iso neng kene... ASTAGHFIRULLAH! YA ALLAH YA ROBBI! La iki isine lanang kabeh lo Ndok! Awakmu rek dikapak-kapakne engko piye!? (**_**Loh, Nak? Bagaimana kelakuanmu kok bisa disini... ASTAGHFIRULLAH! YA ALLAH YA ROBBI! Ini kan isinya laki-laki semua! kamu nanti kalau diapa-apain bagaimana**_**?)." **_tanya Bapak.

"Hei... siapa dia? Dia bilang apa?" tanya Motochika-sensei. Sementara Mitsunari dan Masamune-sensei di belakang bengong.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka orang yang akan menilangku adalah Bapakku sendiri. Dunia ini memang is magic ya..

"_**Penakmen anakku wedhok ndewe tok gowo sak mobil.. tok anggep iwak sarden po piye.. (**_**Enak saja anakku perempuan sendiri kamu bawa satu mobil. Kau anggap ikan sarden apa gimana..)" **kata Bapak sambil marah-marah.

"_**Pak, rek ngendikane migunakake Bahasa Jepang pak.. kepriye nek arep mudeng... **_**(Pak, kalau bicara pakai Bahasa Jepang pak.. bagaimana mau mengerti?)" **tanyaku dengan emoticon =,=a.

"_**Oh iya Ndok.. lali.. **_**(Oh iya, Nak. Lupa..)" **

Bapak pun mendehem sejenak.

"Baiklah.. ini siapa yang menyetir disini?" tanya Bapak. Motochika-sensei mengangkat tangan.

"Kamu punya lisensi mengemudi?" tanya Bapak. Motochika-sensei nyengir. Lalu menggeleng..

"Kamu tau siapa saja dalam mobil ini, ha? Empat nyawa! Dan empat nyawa ini sudah termasuk banyak! Apalagi disana ada ANAK PEREMPUANKU SATU-SATUNYA! Mau nyari mati kalian!" tanya Bapak sangar.

"AMPUN PAK! AMPUN! Tu-tunggu.. Apa?"

"Anak?"

"Perempuan?"

"Jadi ini anak perempuan bapak?" tanya Motochika-sensei.

Bapak mengangguk, dan aku pun mengangguk.

**TBC dengan absurd-nya.. kurang lucu dan garing? Saki pororo**


	10. Chapter X

Day Dream

Tersedak oleh berbagai macam tugas... T-T... karena sekolah termasuk sekolah yang masih memakai kurikulum 2013... ARGH! KURIKULUM SETREESSS! MURIDNYA PUN SETREESSS!

MANA BUKU CUMAN BERLAKU 3 BULAN LAGIII!

SETEREESSSSS! HOW ANNOYYING!

Rate : T

Disclaimer : saya enggak punya Basara.. mereka punya Capcom. Jika memang benar milik saya. Maka itu hanya dari mimpi anda..

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan review!<strong>

**Dissa-CHAlovers :**

**Minta maaf karena dikit.. ya.. padahal semua reader minta dipanjangin.. (dicekek). Ini udah saya panjangkan! Masih belum puas? Okeh.. saki pororo.. makasih buat review!**

**kuroIchio :**

**udah saya lanjut nih.. hehe. Akhirnya bisa bikin Day Dream jadi panjang!**

**Achan toujou :**

**Oh.. gitu ya.. **

**Soalnya fic ini banyak sillent readernya.. wah.. kamu bukan orang Jawa? Gapapa.. dari pulau mana? Suku mana? Tinggal dimana? Makasih buat review.. (BTW aku ngeplai ama pujian kamu :v).**

**De-aruka :**

**Neesan! Mitsunari enggak bisa nyetir loh.. yang bisa Cuma Masamune. Maaf aku belum review story baru kakak! Tapi udah baca..**

**Sofianyputri :**

**Udah aku panjangin nih! Udah cukup romantis.. tapi bukan ama Mune.. sama Mitsunari lebihnya chapter ini... tapi kujamin. Chapter depan kamu bakal ngeplai! Berani sumpah aku malah!**

**MAKASIH MIIINNNNNNAAAAAAA!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 : Great Actor<p>

Sekarang suasana hening..

Irama hujan masih terdengar dengan jelas dari luar rumah. Aku duduk dengan rapi di sofa single warna krem di rumahku. Sambil memegang teh hitam dengan asap mengepul. Aku memandangi semua orang yang berada di ruang tamu.

Ya? Ruang tamu..

Karena kami sekarang berada di rumahku. Semua orang yang tadi berada di mobil Motochika-sensei. Masamune dan Motochika duduk di sofa besar dengan kapasitas 2 orang yang berada di sisi kananku, Mitsunari duduk di sofa single yang bersebarangan denganku dan dibatasi oleh meja. Mereka semua belum memegang cangkir tehnya sedikit pun. Mungkin merasa aneh dengan teh hitam yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat.

Aku meminum tehku. Seolah memberitahu mereka kalau minuman itu enak dan tidak beracun. Akhirnya Motochika-sensei mengangkat suara.

"Minuman apa ini?" tanya Motochika-sensei padaku.

"Namanya teh hitam.. ada di Indonesia.. warnanya hitam kemerahan.. rasanya sepat.. tapi bukan pahit. Tidak seperti teh hijau, ataupun teh oolong milik China. Mungkin kalian menemukannya di beberapa supermarket atau restoran terkenal. Tapi teh ini langsung dari Indonesia. Jadi masih alami.." jawabku menjelaskan.

"Teh hitam?" gumam Masamune-sensei. "_Did you mean black tea?" _tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk.

"Apa daun tehnya berwarna hitam?" tanya Motochika iseng.

Aku menggeleng.

"Silahkan.. minum saja.. tidak beracun kok.." kataku. Mereka yang memerhatikan penjelasanku mulai mengambil cangkir masing-masing. sedikit rasa asing dan aneh memang susah dihilangkan. Akhirnya Mitsunarilah yang pertama meminumnya.

Dia hanya minum sedikit. Kemudian menyesapi rasa yang cukup asing dilidahnya. Dia sepertinya harus mengecapnya beberapa kali agar bisa memahami rasa asing tersebut. Kemudian menelannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya Mitsunari?" tanya Motochika-sensei.

"Ini cukup enak.. tidak terlalu pahit.. pahitnya aneh.. ada juga rasa manis.. aromanya wangi.. sepertinya ada bunga-bungaan disini.. aneh sekali..." kata Mitsunari.

"Hehe.. itu namanya Teh Hitam Melati. Istilah kerennya _Jasmine tea.. _Indonesia memang hanya punya teh hitam, tapi orang Jawa seperti kami senang memakai bunga melati sebagai pewangi.. ditambah gula batu.. karena ciri khas kuliner Indonesia kaya rasa.." jelasku lagi.

"Jadi orang seperti kalian disebut orang Jawa di Indonesia?" simpul Motochika-sensei.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku berasal dari Suku Jawa, bapak tadi juga bicara dengan bahasa Jawa dan bahasa Indonesia.. hehe.. suku di Indonesia beraneka ragam. Meski dinamai Suku Jawa karena tinggal di pulau Jawa, tapi di pulau Jawa tidak hanya ada suku Jawa, dalam satu provinsi saja ada 10 suku.. belum provinsi yang lain.." kataku.

"Oh.."

Akhirnya Motochika-sensei dan Masamune-sensei menengguk teh mereka. Begitu juga Mitsunari yang melanjutkan acara minum tehnya. Mereka pun mulai berkomentar dalam suka ria.

Aku menatap mereka miris. Ya, mereka sampai di rumah ini karena aku. Hanya karena mereka semua ingin mengantarku pulang. Kami nyaris kehilangan nyawa karena mobil dikendalikan oleh bajak laut yang tidak pernah menyentuh daratan. Lalu hampir ditilang polisi, kemudian bertemu bapak yang ternyata merupakan polisi yang hampir menilang kami.

Lalu bapak memutuskan untuk mengantarku pulang juga karena jam kerjanya selesai. Dia yang mengendarai, Motochika-sensei pindah ke baris kedua. Sementara aku dan bapak ada di baris pertama. Keadaan jadi lebih kondusif, meski Motochika-sensei masih bisa ramai dan bapak tidak berhenti mengoceh.

Aku terkikik mengingat ocehan bapak.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kalian itu harusnya tahu diri! Mau membawa satu anak perempuan saja di kelilingi 3 pria! Apa kata orang kalo sampe ketahuan! Untung saja ada bapaknya!"<em>

"_Pak.. tapi maksud kami baik pak.."_

"_**Ora iso! (enggak bisa!) **__mau gimanapun ini anak orang! Kalau saja enggak ada anakku disini kalian semua saya jamin saya tilang! Kalo perlu saya keluhkan ke Badan Perlindungan Anak Indonesia sama Jepang tahu rasa kalian semua!"_

"_Ta-Tapi pak.."_

"_ENGGAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN!"_

* * *

><p>Hehe.. geli rasanya melihat 3 pria itu kalah oleh Bapak. Bapak memang hebat..<p>

"**Wah.. calon mantuku ternyata banyak ya.."**

Suara itu sontak membuat kami langsung menoleh ke orang yang baru datang.

"I-ibu?" tanyaku.

"Ibu?" Motochika-sensei dan Masamune-sensei mengulangi perkataan ibu.

"Hai? Wah.. sepertinya putriku begitu terkenal di sekolah.. sampai ada 3 orang pria yang bersedia mengantarnya pulang.." kata Ibu sambil tersenyum. Dia meletakkan sebuah toples diatas meja.

"Namaku Sri Jumeiriani Ainun.. senang bertemu dengan kalian.. panggil Ibu Sri juga bisa." Kata Ibu.

"Ibu.." aku sweatdrop.

"Ibu... Sri? Nama saya Motochika Chousukabe.. guru olahraga di sekolah putri anda.." kata Motochika-sensei sambil nyengir.

"Namaku Masamune Date.. saya guru bahasa inggris di kelas putri anda.." lanjut Masamune-sensei.

"Namaku Mitsunari Ishida.. aku teman beda kelas.." kata Mitsunari tanpa menatap ibuku. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Baiklah.. kalian bisa pulang setelah hujan berhenti kan? Dirumah ini santai saja.. kalian bisa bermain catur dengan bapak atau menonton TV.. atau mungkin menemani putriku bermain PSP portable.." kata Ibu sambil melirikku.

"Ibu!" aku langsung bersemu merah. Sementara 3 pria yang lain melongo. Mereka mungkin tidak menyangka kalau aku adalah seorang gamer maniak PSP portable. Itu adalah aib bagiku..

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei.."<p>

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Mitsunari ada disana. Dengan wajah yang tidak bisa kutebak, aku sekarang memandangi hujan sendirian dari jendela di ruangan belakang. hanya ada aku.. dan Mitsunari.

Hebat juga dia bisa menemukan ruangan ini di rumahku.

"Apa?" balasku dengan nada biasa. Aku mencoba keras memahami apa yang Mitsunari inginkan. Tapi tidak bisa, dia... dia terlihat sangat tenang dan sedang tidak ada masalah. Tapi itu justru membuatku heran dan merasa aneh.

Ini sudah beberapa hari semenjak aku menemui 'Sisi Tenang Mitsunari'.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Masamune-sensei?" tanya Mitsunari akhirnya. Aku menaikkan alisku.

"He-hei! Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh! Aku adalah orang biasa yang bisa juga penasaran dengan guru yang begitu ingin menempel pada salah satu muridnya! Pikiranmu sampai mana hah?" tanya Mitsunari agak keras.

"Mendengar kalau kau adalah orang biasa justru membuatku aneh.. Rambut Seterika.." kataku mulai berani memanggilnya dengan sapaan biasa.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian aku tersadar..

_Aku adalah orang biasa yang bisa juga penasaran dengan guru yang begitu ingin menempel pada salah satu muridnya!_

Guru yang begitu ingin menempel pada salah satu muridnya..

Tidak salah?

"Kau gadis licik yang bisa memakai berbagai macam tipu muslihat.. jangan tipu aku dengan wajah tak berdosa dan tidak mengertimu itu!" kata Mitsunari. Nada bicaranya mulai kembali seperti saat kami baru saling mengenal.

Ini membuatku senang.

Sekarang 'Sisi Normal Mitsunari' sudah kembali.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.. rambut seterika.. kau tahu.. aku kaku jika berakting.." kataku dengan nada santai yang main-main. Aku ingin memancing Mitsunari, sekaligus mengetesnya. Apakah dia benar-benar kembali dengan sendirinya atau..

Ada maksud lain?

"Gadis licik.."

"Rambut seterika.."

"Gadis licik!"

"Rambut Seterika!"

"**JANGAN RIBUT!"**

**DEEGG!**

Kami langsung terdiam. Ada bapak yang membaca koran di ruangan sebelah. Apa suara kami yang memang terlalu keras atau bapak yang baru saja membersihkan telinga?

Seketika kami diam.

"Jika kau ingin aku meladenimu.. aku punya tempat yang jauh lebih cocok.." kataku. Memasang seringai yang mungkin menambah wajahku semakin licik saja di mata Mitsunari. Oh ya, aku lupa... mata Mitsunari kan akan berfungsi dengan baik jika poni pensilnya itu dipotong..

Aku cekikikan sendiri sambil melangkah ke tempat yang kumaksud. Mitsunari mengikutiku di belakang. Aku membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa perang yang sudah lama ingin kurasakan lagi dengan Mitsunari..

Tapi..

Sepertinya ada yang melihat padaku...

* * *

><p>Aku sampai di lantai 2, ada satu ruangan lantai 2 yang sangat luas dan belum terisi apa-apa. Suara dari lantai 2 ke lantai 1 sayup-sayup. Apalagi sekarang hujan. Bagus bukan?<p>

"Kembali ke pertanyaanku!" kata Mitsunari. "Apa hubunganmu dengan orang itu!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mengerti.. kurang jelas? Oh ayolah.. apa rambutmu juga menutupi fungsi telingamu?" tanyaku.

"Kau melawanku?"

"Dari dulu rambut seterika_..._ seperti kau tidak tau aku saja.._" _

"Beraninya kau!"

"Apa!"

"Kau yang menjatuhkan pensilku dengan sengaja!"

"Kau menukar kursiku dengan balok rusak!"

"Aku tidak melakukannya! Mungkin saja Cleaning Service salah meletakkannya!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kalau begitu siapa yang mencuri Wi-Fi dari atap sekolah?!"

"Apa? Bukannya kau sendiri senang melakukannya!"

"Aku melakukannya disaat-saat penting!"

"Oh benarkah? Buktikan!"

"Akan kutirukan gayamu saat mencuri Wi-Fi!"

"He? Lakukan saja!"

Aku melangkah mundur untuk mencapai kursi di belakangku. Ternyata lelah juga melawannya sambil berdiri. Mitsunari melihatku heran, tapi dia mengerti apa yang ingin kulakukan.

"Apa karena sudah lama tidak bertarung kau jadi mudah lelah gadis licik?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Diam kau.." kataku.

"ISHIIIIDAAA-KUN! SAYANG! KALIAN ADA DIATAS YA!" kata seseorang dari bawah.

Aku langsung terdiam. "Ya bu!" kataku membalasnya. "Sayang! Kau lihat ada pigura di sudut ruangan! Bisa tolong kalian berdua pasangkan pada paku yang ada diatasnya? Ibu tidak sempat melakukannya!" kata Ibu.

"Ba-Baiklah Bu!" kataku kurang yakin. Aku kemudian melirik ke setiap sudut ruangan. Benar, di sudut ruangan kanan ada sebuah pigura dengan lukisan dari rumahku waktu masih di Indonesia. Aku melangkah kesana dan memerhatikan lukisan itu.

Lukisan yang didapat ayah dari temannya yang seniman. Mungkin itu lukisan abstrak. Tapi terserahlah, aku menyukainya. Lalu kucari paku yang dimaksud ibu.

Paku itu menyembul cukup tinggi. Aku tidak yakin bisa menggapainya, mungkin saja bisa. Hanya aku tidak ingin merusak lukisan ayah. Aku ambil cara aman saja..

Tapi di ruangan ini sebenarnya ada seorang lagi yang cukup tinggi dan mampu menjangkau paku itu dengan mudah. Aku melirik ke orang yang kumaksud dengan malas. Lalu menghela nafas.

"Hei.. rambut seterika.."

"Apa?"

"Kau tinggi kan? Kau juga bertamu di rumahku kan? Bisa tolong bantu aku menggantungkan lukisan ini di paku sana.." kataku.

Mitsunari melihat paku yang tergantung. Dia mendecih.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak suka.. biar ku pasang sendiri saja.."

"Aku tidak bilang tidak suka.."

**Deg!**

"Jadi?" tanyaku sambil melirik sedikit ke arahnya. Mitsunari sudah berjalan ke arahku. Lalu berdiri tepat di belakangku. Aku ingin bicara tapi dia sudah mengambil lukisan yang kupegang dan mulai mengangkatnya untuk dipasang.

Aku berusaha melangkah menjauh tapi tidak bisa. Tubuh Mitsunari menempel pada punggungku, dan itu membuatku semerah kepiting rebus. Aku bahkan bisa mencium aromanya.

Apa mau orang ini?

Dengan mudah pria itu memasangkan lukisan ibuku ke paku. Sempurna..

"Te-terimakasih.." kataku. Mitsunari tidak menjawab, dia masih di posisinya. Tidak menjauh..

Aku melirik sedikit ke arahnya, lalu dia pergi menjauh.

Wajah bingungku tidak bisa kusembunyikan. Mitsunari berdiri memunggungiku. Tidak menunjukkan wajahnya sedikit pun, aku jadi tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau berada sedekat itu denganku. Dan selama itu..

Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan..

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Dia pergi dari ruangan ini dan turun ke bawah. Bahkan sebelum aku mencegahnya. Jika keadaannya normal. Aku pasti akan langsung mengusirnya dan marah-marah. Perang pun meledak lagi dan akan terus berlanjut sampai ada orang ketiga yang menghentikkan kami.

Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun..

Aku bahkan tidak menolak saat dia berdiri sedekat itu denganku.

"Kau aktor yang hebat.. Rambut Seterika.." gumamku lirih.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eh.. sudah mau pulang?" tanyaku. Aku baru turun dari atas. Kulihat Motochika-sensei sudah berada di luar teras bersama Mitsunari.<p>

"Ya.. terimakasih untuk hari ini.. sudah malam.. jadi kami pamit dulu.." kata Masamune-sensei. Ibuku mengangguk, lalu pergi.

Meninggalkanku bersama ketiga pria itu.

Menyebalkan..

Di ruang tamu hanya ada aku dan Masamune-sensei. Mitsunari dan Motochika-sensei sedikit pun tidak menoleh. Mereka berdiri memunggungi kami.

Aku canggung, aku belum tau bagaimana bersikap di depan guru bahasa inggrisku ini.

Masamune-sensei menatapku lekat-lekat, dan itu membuatku risih. "Sensei?" tanyaku. Memastikan apakah dia melamun atau memang menatapku dengan kesadarannya.

Masamune-sensei diam, tidak menjawab. Lalu berjalan ke arahku. Aku bersikap sewajar mungkin. Ingin rasanya aku melangkah mundur tapi aku seperti ragu.

Cukup dekat, aku bisa merasakan aroma badan maskulin Masamune-sensei. Tapi mataku menatap ke arah lain. Jangan sampai pria ini mempermainkanku lagi..

**Plek!**

Aku merasa ada yang menyentuh rambutku. Tangan besarMasamune-sensei menyentuh bagian atas kepalaku. Lalu turun perlahan melewati rambut panjangku yang lurus dan baru saja kusisir. Jadi arusnya lancar..

Kemudian berhenti pada pipiku.

"Perhatikan pelajaran.." kata Masamune-sensei. Dia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku dan melangkah pergi.

Bergabung dengan kedua pria yang menunggu di luar dan mulai masuk ke mobil.

Entah kenapa, ada rasa kesal dalam dadaku. Kenapa guru yang satu itu selalu PHP? Terutama padaku.

Jadi ucapan selamat tinggalnya setelah memberikan perlakuan sedemikian hingga padaku hanyalah pesan (yang sangat) biasa dilontarkan oleh seorang guru pada muridnya yang sering melamun.

Kalau boleh, aku ingin memukul punggungnya.

Bukan pukul manja, tapi pukul sungguhan yang membuatnya merasakan sakit sampai dia bangun tidur.

Rasanya kesal sekali..

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Bahkan ketika aku memainkan PSP Portable-ku. Aku masih memikirkan 2 orang itu..<p>

Masamune-sensei dan Mitsunari.

Dua orang dengan awalan nama huruf 'M' itu memang aktor yang hebat. Dengan mudahnya mereka membuatku terjebak dalam peran yang mereka mainkan tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

Apalagi mereka sama-sama membuatku merasakan hal yang paling kubenci..

Pemberi Harapan Palsu.

Ya, mereka berdua sama-sama begitu, dan itu membuatku kesal dengan kedua orang itu.

Jika aku boleh jujur, aku membenci mereka...

Tapi, setiap kali mereka mempermainkanku. Aku tidak pernah menolak, entah karena apa.

"[Name]?"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Kulihat ibu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku.

"Ibu?" tanyaku. Aku lalu turun dari kasur dan menghampiri ibuku.

"Ada apa bu?" tanyaku.

"Kalau tidak salah.. besok kau ada semacam sepeda santai keliling kota dengan sekolahmu kan? Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" tanya Ibu.

"Dari kemarin.." jawabku.

"Wah! Rajinnya anak ibu!" kata Ibu senang sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku. "Pantas saja banyak yang laki-laki yang mengejar anakku.." kata ibu.

Tunggu..

Mengejar?

Tidak salah?

Mereka mengejarku?

"_Aku adalah orang biasa yang bisa juga penasaran dengan guru yang begitu ingin menempel pada salah satu muridnya!"_

"_Aku tidak bilang aku tidak suka.."_

Perkataan Mitsunari terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Bahkan saat mereka tidak ada pun. Mereka masih mempermainkanku..

"Ibu salah paham.." kataku. "Haha.. ibu bercanda sayang.. dulu.. ibu juga dikejar banyak pria lo.."

"Ibu..."

"Tapi.. jika memang begitu.. ibu hanya ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu.. ibu menyukai guru bahasa inggrismu itu.." kata ibu.

"EH!"

"Maksud ibu.. bukan menyukai sebagai anak muda seusiamu.. tapi menyukai sebagai orang tua yang bisa menerima pria yang dekat dengan putrinya.." sahut ibu.

"Ibu..."

Oke, aku mulai kesal..

"Jangan cemburu ya.. sayang... yah. Dia memang tampan.. rasanya mustahil kalau kau tidak terpesona olehnya.." kata ibu.

"Jangan menilai orang dari sampulnya.."

"Ah.. anak ibu memang hebat.." kata Ibu.

"Ibu harus tau.. aku tidak akan tertarik dengan percintaan sampai usiaku sudah pantas!" kataku tegas sambil melangkah kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Nanti aku turun kalau ada apa-apa.." lanjutku. Ya, aku sangat kesal sekarang.

"Wah.. kupikir dia juga anak perempuan yang senang membicarakan cinta.." kata Ibu.

"_I'm not every girl.. mother.."_ kataku.

"Ya.. kau memang tidak seperti anak yang lain.. karena itulah mereka menyukaimu.." kata ibu seraya pergi.

Tunggu?

Ibu bilang apa?

_**TBC.. hehe.. baru kali ini loh Day Dream mencapai 13 halaman.. :v**_


End file.
